Sensación misteriosa
by MomoUsagiSan
Summary: un encuentro inesperado junto a sensaciones a flor de piel, traera nuevas emociones a la tripulacion de los sombrero de paja.
1. Chapter 1

One piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad del gran Eiichiro Oda.

Este es mi primer FanFic espero y lo disfruten.

CAPITULO I: Encuentro.

Un día más en la tripulación de los mugiwara. Todos estaban sumidos en sus cosas como era habitual. Este día Nami había decidido hacer unos mapas así que pidió a Franky que estuviese al pendiente del rumbo, el cual acepto de inmediato.

Luffy había pasado el día entero corriendo de un lado para otro buscando algo que hacer ya que estaba aburrido, se encontraba tan aburrido que incluso paso por su cabeza la idea de molestar un rato a la navegante amante de las mandarinas. Lo pensó muy bien puesto que si era tonto, pero no tanto como para arriesgarse a ser desfigurado a golpes.

Usopp quien estaba en lo más alto verificando si veía tierra, saco un catalejo de su bolso y grito – ¡Tierra a la vista! Seguido de - ¡un Por fin! Puesto que al igual que su capitán, este estaba realmente aburrido y quería jugar un rato.

Todos al escuchar el llamado de su nakama se alegraron de inmediato haciendo una cara de real emoción excepto Robin la cual estaba leyendo un libro se acercó sin dejar de leer, todos los demás dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron para ver con sus propios ojos la isla que tenían próxima.

Un muy contento capitán grito a todo pulmón - ¡Adelante! Franky usa esa cosa de cola para llegar más rápido. Continuo diciendo -Shishishi quiero llegar ya.

Nami quien estaba presente le dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras dijo un tanto enojada por la necedad del intranquilo hombre de goma – Ya vamos directo a la isla, ¿te costaría mucho esperar un poco mientras llegamos? Continúo diciendo sin dejarlo responder. - Además, te has comido casi toda la comida del barco y necesitamos comprar provisiones así que no estamos para malgastar ahora el dinero reponiendo la cola que se gaste en eso. Termino de decir.

\- Oi, Namiii no seas tan tacaña – dijo el capitán haciendo pucheros mientras se quejaba.

\- ya dije que ¡NO!

\- Namii Onegaii – dijo el capitán ya frustrado.

\- Dije que no y ya deja de molestar ¡IDIOTA!

Luffy no dijo nada mas solo se recostó del mástil, se sentó y bajo su sombrero para tomar una pequeña siesta. Nami al verlo se preocupó un poco y pensó – será que… ¿está molesto? ¿por qué no lo deje hacer lo que quería?... Y ¿A quién le importa de todas formas? IDIOTA.

Más pronto de lo que pensaban llegaron a la isla, había un puerto mas no anclaron allí para no llamar la atención, después de todo ya eran unos piratas muy buscados, así que anclaron en un lugar donde el barco no quedaría a la vista de todos.

Cuando por fin habían anclado el barco, Nami llamo a todos para darles el dinero que usarían mientras estaban en la isla.

De inmediato todos se acercaron a tomar lo que la cuidadosa navegante les daba.

\- Nami, quiero libros de medicina – dijo el pequeño reno doctor con una voz animada.

Nami lo miro con una sonrisa mientras le daba el dinero, continuo dando el dinero a Usopp, Franky, Sanji, Zoro, Robin y brook, pero… ¿Falta alguien? El joven con sombrero de paja no había despertado de su siesta, incluso intentaron despertarlo pero este no respondía. Por lo que Nami pensó que estaba molesto, esta vez con un poco más de seguridad ya que no era normal que este se perdiera de tomar dinero para ir a tontear en una isla.

Mientras Nami seguía pensando, los demás miembros de la tripulación ya habían terminado de hacer los planes, Robin y Chopper irían juntos a la biblioteca, Sanji iría por la comida, Franky el ¡Super! cyborg se fue con Usopp pues según querían materiales, Zoro dijo que daría una vuelta, a lo cual Usopp y Sanji dijeron en coro "Si te pierdes no confies en ti mismo", brook que al parecer no tenía mucho que hacer por allí le propuso al espadachín de cabello verde el acompañarlo, este acepto por lo que no vio ningún problema.

Nami aun en sus pensamientos fue interrumpida por Robin – Navegante-san, el capitán sigue dormido ¿Qué te parece si te quedas con él? – Nami pensaba el por qué ella tendría que cuidarlo, pero antes de que pudiera responder Robin continuo diciendo – Ya sabes Nami, alguien podría querer robar los tesoros del barco. – Esto fue más que suficiente para que Nami aceptara sin rechistar por lo que le pedía su nakama.

Todos bajaron del barco, se despidieron de Nami de una forma normal, excepto Sanji quien con corazones en los ojos no paraba de decir "TE AMO NAMI-SWAN, volveré pronto" – lo cual Nami ignoro por completo.

Caminando más que tranquila con una expresión de felicidad iba Robín quien al parecer había logrado algo.

En el Sunny Nami se quedó parada observando a su capitán, se preguntaba porque le preocupaba tanto que se enojase con ella. – ¿desde cuando me importa lo que piense este idiota? – Dijo Nami para ella misma.

Nami se disponía a retirarse a otro lugar para vigilar cuando la voz de su capitán la detuvo – Oi, Nami… - dijo Luffy en un tono extremadamente serio, nunca le había hablado tan serio, ese tono a ella no le gustaba, sentía un poco de miedo.

\- ¿Uhm? ¿P-pasa algo?- Dijo una navegante un poco nerviosa.

\- Nami, ¿yo no te agrado? – La voz de Luffy seguía muy seria.

\- B-baka, pero que dices, somos nakama. – Dijo la navegante sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Ya veo! Shishishi pensé que ya no me querías – dijo un despreocupado capitán mientras le sonreía con emoción a su querida nakama.

Nami al escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras se sintió un poco extraña por lo que sintió la necesidad de huir del lugar, así que sin decir ni una sola palabra fue casi volando a su habitación y acto seguido se fue al baño, necesitaba relajarse un poco en la bañera.

\- ¿Querer? - Dijo la peliroja mientras sentía un poco roja su cara. – Por dios, es Luffy seguramente habla obviamente del cariño de nakamas. – dijo esta mientras se salía de la bañera.

Mientras Nami se dirigía a vestirse, le dio la impresión de que había llegado alguien al barco, así que se apresuró a vestirse y ver que ocurría. Se colocó unos shorts cortos un poco rasgados, una blusa color rosa claro con un escote en "V" y unas sandalias que combinaban suavemente con la blusa que llevaba.

Salió del baño y fue directo a ver qué pasaba, lo primero que vio fue una expresión seria de su capitán nuevamente. Así que se apresuró a mirar que ocurría. Franky y Usopp habían vuelto sin materiales, pero con dos hombres que eran notoriamente conocidos. Eran unos de sus amigos de Warer 7, El alcalde Iceburg y el carpintero paulie.

Nami antes de ser vista escucho un – Ne, luffy pero no le vayas a decir a Nami – por parte de un divertido Usopp quien le daba golpes pequeños con el codo a un muy avergonzado paulie. Nami no presto mucha atención al comentario y prefirió preguntar luego.

Luffy cambio un poco su cara y dijo – No hay problema – acomodo su sombrero e invito a que subieran al Sunny mientras decía – Cuanto tiempo iceburg-osan.

Mientras subían al barco, pudieron ver a los lejos como uno por uno se acercaban los miembros de la tripulación los cuales no habían tardado mucho en obtener lo que necesitaban.

Ya en el barco mientras saludaban como era debido un muy rojo Paulie comenzó a gritar - ¿Por qué estas enseñando tanto las piernas? Esa no es ropa adecuada, mujer desvergonzada.

Nami a quien de igual forma le parecía graciosa la reacción del moreno le pareció divertido burlarse un poco, con los ojos entre cerrados le dijo – ¿ah, sí? Si no te parece no me mires, ¡Pervertido! – seguidamente le saco la lengua e hizo una mueca con los ojos en tono de burla.

La pequeña riña entre Nami y Paulie continuaba, pero por alguna razón Luffy no apartaba los ojos de estos dos, se preguntaba si siempre habían sido tan cercanos y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba porque le molestaba tanto que Nami, SU Navegante le prestase tanta atención a ese carpintero de galley-la. Siguió vagando un rato en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta en ningún momento como decía en su mente que la chica pelirroja era "suya".

Luffy a pesar de esos extraños pensamientos o como él lo llamaba "la cosa misteriosa", estaba muy contento de ver a sus amigos de galley-la por lo que pensó que sería bueno hacer algo especial, con comida de por medio.

Los miembros de la tripulación fueron llegando, el primero fue Sanji ya que venía a toda velocidad mientras gritaba a todo pulmón – Aquí estoy Namiii-Sawwwwnnnn. – esta asintió con la cabeza y siguió mirando a paulie quien esta vez la miraba con cara de estar molesto, por una razón que esta desconocía.

De un salto subió al barco con toda la comida, este se sorprendió mucho al ver a los hombres de galley-la en el barco, pero de inmediatamente saludo muy contento a los viejos amigos.

¡Oii! Sanji ¡MECHI! – Grito Luffy con los brazos en el aire y una sonrisa muy grande – ¡Tendremos una fiesta! – Dijo este mientras reía muy contento – Shishishi.

El rubio cocinero del barco asintió de inmediato a la orden de su capitán con una sonrisa en el rostro diciendo sin dudar – Déjamelo a mí capitan.

Sanji se fue de inmediato con todas las compras a la cocina para ponerse manos a la obra, casi de inmediato llegaron Robin quien ese día traía pantalones largos, una blusa sin mangas con corte recto y unas sandalias, y el pequeño reno quien traía los libros que habían conseguido en la librería.

¡Oii!, ¡chopper, Robin! Tendremos una fiesta – Dijo luffy mientras estos se percataban de la presencia de sus amigos de galley-la.

HONTO? Dijo Chopper extremadamente feliz – inmediatamente recibió una confirmación de su capitán junto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Chopper y Robin saludaron a los hombres de galley-la que se encontraban conversando alegremente con Usopp, Franky, Luffy y Nami. Uniéndose también a la divertida conversación que mantenían.

Ya había pasado un buen rato, seguían hablando entre risas y la comida ya casi estaba lista, Luffy le contaba a Iceburg y Paulie como habían encontrado un nuevo nakama.

La conversación seguía y en ese momento subieron al barco Zoro que llegaba completamente enfadado porque cierto esqueleto no confiaba en su orientación para llegar al barco, justo detrás de él llego Brook.

Zoro vio a los amigos presentes y saludo con una sonrisa en medio rostro y un pequeño gesto con la mano, seguidamente se sentó en el suelo cerca de estos, Luffy inmediatamente le conto a su espadachín de a bordo que tendrían una fiesta, este se alegró mucho ya que pensó que podría tomar mucho sake.

Los asombrados Iceburg y Paulie vieron con los ojos casi a salirse a un esqueleto que caminaba por sí mismo, no podían salir de su asombro, tenían la mandíbula casi en el suelo.

Brook quien es todo un caballero, se presentó ante los al parecer amigos de sus nakamas. – Yohohoho, encantado de conocerles soy Brook. – Iceburg y paulie estuvieron a punto de gritar de los asombrados que estaban, no solo caminaba también ¡hablaba!

\- ¿A que es súper genial? Shishishi. Es el nakama del que les hable, es Brook. – Luffy pudo notar lo asombrados que estaban aún sus amigos por lo que les explico – Es un esqueleto misterioso, también puede comer y cagar.

-Idiota, basta con que digas que comio la yomi yomi no mi – dijo Nami mientras le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza.

\- su-sumimasen – Decía luffy con un chichón enorme en la cabeza.

\- Yohohoho pero que alegre están todos hoy, esto merece una canción. – dijo brook mientras sacaba de la nada su característico violín.

\- shishishi, Él es mi músico, si no les gusta les pateare el trasero – dijo luffy riendo felizmente.

Iceburg quien aún no salía de su asombro, miro a Franky quien se veía muy feliz bailando.

\- Esta semana estoy ¡SUPER! – decía franky mientras hacia su característico baile.

\- Hoy más que nunca pienso que fue lo mejor el que te fueses con esta maravillosa tripulación bakanky. – Dijo el orgulloso alcalde.

\- B-baka, que no estoy llorando bakaburg – Decia un sollozante cyborg quien sintió la nostalgia.

Mientras nadie prestaba atención Chopper y Usopp contaban a Robin lo que había dicho Paulie. De manera casi automática Robin coloco una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras decía – Vaya, esto va a ser muy interesante juju.

Ya con todos riendo después de estar reunidos, comenzó la fiesta. Habia mucha comida como era característico de las fiestas de los mugiwara. Estaban todos reunidos en la mesa.

Brook tocando su violin. Chopper hacia un espectáculo con palillos en la nariz, mientra que Usopp contaba sus grandes aventuras como el "¡Capitán Usopp!". Zoro tomaba sake como si no hubiera un mañana mientras reía a carcajadas con el espectáculo de él nariz larga y la comida de emergencia.

Luffy no paraba de comer, llevaba ya más de 30 platillos sin contar los que lograba robar a sus invitados, eso sin apartar sus ojos de Nami ya que ese Paulie no dejaba de verla, esto por alguna razón "misteriosa" no dejaba de molestarle.

Robin y Nami platicaban entre ellas mientras eran cortejadas por él cejas de remolino quien no dejaba de bailar alrededor de las damas en cuestión, por su parte Robin no dejaba de observar casi inconscientemente al espadachín de cabello verde y al mismo tiempo pensaba en lo que sería algo divertido. Mientras que Nami no paraba de recordar una y otra vez en lo que había dicho su capitán.

Por otra parte Iceburg y Paulie mantenían una conversación con el ¡Súper! Cyborg Franky, recordando viejos tiempos, pero Paulie no podía o mejor dicho no quería apartar sus ojos de la Hermosa navegante, estaba casi embobado.

Cuando todos habían terminado de comer, Robin propuso un pequeño juego.

\- Minna, ¿les gustaría jugar un pequeño juego?- dijo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro que reflejaba un poco de emoción.

Luffy, Chopper y Usopp fueron los que notoriamente se emocionaron mientras que gritaban- ¡Sí! – todos los demás solo observaron ya que no sabían qué tipo de juego ofrecia la morena.

Robin tomo una botella vacía y la coloco en la mesa, pidió a todos que se sentaría alrededor de la mesa y comenzó a explicar – Jugaremos verdad o reto, cuando llegue su torno giraran la botella y a quien apunte el pico de esta le dirán "¿Verdad o Reto?" si la persona escoge "verdad" deberá responder con la verdad la pregunta que deseéis hacerle y si escoge "reto" podrán retarle a lo que quieran, será divertido – termino de decir mientras que notaba el intereses de todos por el juego, sintiéndose orgullosa de su ingenioso plan.

\- Bien que comience el juego – Dijo Zoro, pensando meramente que más que un juego se trataba de un desafío.

\- ¡Sí! – Decían muy emocionados el trio de revoltosos, Luffy, Nariz larga-kun y la adorable comida de emergencia.

Todos estaban en la mesa por lo que comenzaron el juego. El primero en girar la botella fue Usopp, la botella giro rápidamente cuando se detuvo apuntaba a cierto carpintero de galley-la.

Je. ¡Paulie! ¿Verdad o Reto? – Dijo Usopp con una mirada maliciosa en su rostro.

Paulie abrió los ojos como dos grandes platos, su tabaco se iba a salir de su boca no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba completamente seguro de que si escogía "verdad" le preguntaría "eso" que él estaba ocultando, así que sin lugar donde esconderse no le quedó más remedio que escoger el reto.

RETO – dijo paulie con una voz seria y al mismo tiempo de pequeña victoria.

Te reto a que nos digas ¿Quién te gusta? – dijo un despreocupado Usopp con la cara llena de "GANE"

¿Na- Nani? ¡Eso debe estar en contra de las reglas! Yo escogi el RETO no deberías preguntarme nada. – decía un furioso carpintero de galley-la que sabía muy bien que no podía mentir puesto que ya más de uno sabia la verdad.

Humh? Es completamente legal retarlo a eso carpintero-san – decía una muy divertida Robin que no paraba de sonreír con la situación.

Todos los miembros de la tripulación esperaron atentos a la respuesta del pobre hombre que cada vez se ponía más rojo, solo podía observar con la vista periférica a su amigo Iceburg quien le devolvía la mirada con el rostro pálido.

Yo… Yo…. A mí…. M-me g-gu-gusta – Decía cada vez más rojo y casi con un Tic en uno de sus ojos Paulie, tratando de tomar aire puesto sentía que se ahogaba - ¡NAMI! – Grito el Moreno de Galley-la mientras apartaba la mirada, al mismo tiempo que gruñía entre murmullos – De-desvergonzada.

Casi todos puesto que ya algunos lo sabían estaban asombrados, ya sea porque tuvo el valor de decirlo o porque no se lo esperaban.

Luffy solo observaba el rostro de Nami el cual estaba rojo por la confesión, él hombre de goma no podía entender porque le causaba tanto enojo que ese hombre dijese que le gustaba su navegante, No quería compartir con nadie más la expresión que Nami tenía en su rostro en ese momento, por lo que tomo su sombrero y con un rápido estirón de su brazo lo coloco en la cabeza de la pelirroja haciendo que no fuese tan notorio su sonrojo.

Nami, solo pensaba en lo vergonzoso que era recibir esa confesión delante de todos sus nakamas, ya entendia a lo que se referia Usopp cuando dijo que no dijesen nada a ella. Acostumbraba a hacer bromas incluso podía perder la vergüenza cuando alguien veía su cuerpo desnudo, pero la verdad es que ella era una inexperta en el amor y no quería que todos lo supiesen, pocas personas conocían estas cosas, entre estas Robin y nojiko su hermana. Pero al mismo tiempo quería saber cómo reaccionaría a esto cierto Mugiwara. Cuando sintió como Luffy dejaba el sombrero en su cabeza sintió como si su corazón se fuese a salir, una pequeña sensación de llanto se asomó en sus ojos, se sentía extrañamente feliz de recibir ese gesto por parte de su capitán.

En el transcurso de todas esas emociones a flor de piel la persona que más se divertía era la despampanante morena de ojos azules la cual tomo la botella mientras decía – Es mi turno – dedicando una sonrisa a su amiga en apuros.

Con casi lágrimas en los ojos Nami susurro a su nakama – Robin-chan te debo una.

Robin giro la botella, todos estaban tensos mientras la veían girar puesto que no querían ser obligados o decir o cometer una locura.

\- Oh, este juego es tan emocionante, hasta se me erizo la piel de la espalda – decía brook – Aunque no tengo piel o espalda, soy un esqueleto Yohohohoho.

\- Ne, Usopp no crees que alguien se pueda vengar de lo que le hiciste a paulie? – decía chopper con una tierna voz que lo caracteriza.

\- Ju, nadie nunca podría castigar al ¡Capitán Usopp! – grito Usopp mientras por dentro estaba acojonado pensando en si paulie le daría una paliza.

¿Eh? ¿Honto? ¡Yokkata!… - Decía el pequeño reno entre un suspiro.

La botella freno como por arte de magia (o no) justo frente al capitán. Este estaba emocionado, no podía esperar a que lo retasen a hacer algo súper cool como comerse toda la comida del barco.

\- Capitán ¿verdad o reto? – Decía Robin mientras todos apartaban sus ojos de ella para posarlos sobre el joven en cuestión.

\- ¡RETO! – decía el emocionado capitán

\- Entiendo, capitán lo reto a solamente decir la verdad por lo que resta de noche y a responder todo lo que se le pregunte.

-Eso será pan comido, shishishi igual casi no digo mentiras.

-Pero esta vez no deberá decir ninguna mentira, ¿entendió capitán? –

Preguntaba Robin mientras fingía un poco de desinterés.

-¡Por supuesto! Pregúntenme lo que quieran – decía Luffy mas que confiado.

-Oh, parece confiado capitán. - decía Robin mientras todos menos Luffy sentían la malicia en la voz de la mujer. – Capitán ¿Le gusta alguien?

\- Si, me gusta Zoro – dijo Luffy mientras hacia una pausa la cual logro que todos los presentes zafaran su mandíbula de la impresión, el pobre Zoro escupió el sake que tenía en la boca sobre el cocinero, mientras miraba con cara de susto a su capitán, pero antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo Luffy continuo hablando. – Y Usopp, y Chopper, y Brook, y Franky, y Sanji – Este último le dio una patada voladora antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo tonterías.

\- ¡Imbecil! Lo que Robin- chan quiere saber es si amas a alguien, no solo como nakama – decía el enfurecido cocinero ya casi vuelto un demonio.

\- Exacto capitán ¿Está enamorado de alguien? – Decía Robin mientras notaba como su capitán seguía sin entender muy bien la pregunta por lo que trato de explicarse un poco más - ¿Hay alguna persona a la que no quiera compartir y la cual quiere solo para usted? – esta vez Robin había dado en el clavo.


	2. Chapter 2: Resolviendo el misterio

One piece y sus personajes son propiedad del gran Eiichiro Oda.

Este es el segundo capitulo de mi primer fanfic espero lo disfruten.

¡Muchas gracias por su comentarios, de verdad los aprecio!

Capitulo II: Resolviendo el "Misterio"

Luffy sintió alegría pues por fin entendía a lo que se refería su nakama, pero no le duro mucho puesto que de inmediato recordó la escena que acababa de ver, como Nami estaba tan roja, no quería que Nami se sintiese mal por su culpa. Así que trago mucha saliva de un solo golpe, mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, comenzó a sudar, sabía muy bien que no debía mentir.

\- S-si… - Respondió Luffy mientras sudaba a chorros.

\- ¿Y es linda? – Preguntaba Robin mientras sabía muy bien que lo estaba torturando.

\- E-eso… creo. – decía el pobre capitán mirando hacia un lado, cada vez más sudoroso, rojo e intranquilo, no paraba de mover la pierna.

\- ¿Cree? Acaso ¿No está seguro capitán? – insistía la morena de ojos azules fingiendo impresión.

\- etto… etto… y-yo creo que… es la más linda del ¡MUNDO! – decía el joven pirata mientras se comenzaba a sentir mareado por tanta presión.

\- Ne, Luffy ¿estás hablando de Boa Hancock? – Dijo un Usopp un tanto confundido. Esto hizo que Nami sintiese una extraña punzada en el pecho, no estaba segura del "por qué" pero le molestaba el comentario de Usopp.

\- Hamock? ¿Por qué estaría hablando de ella? – Pregunto Luffy completamente confundido puesto que "hamock" no era tan especial para él, si era su amiga, pero nunca la había visto "linda".

\- ara, ara ¿Qué le parece capitán si nos describe a su persona especial? – pregunto Robin con total seguridad, sabía que se iba a divertir mucho. Por otra parte Zoro seguía sintiendo miedo de que el inocente Luffy dijese algo como "tiene el cabello de marimo". Todos tenían sus ojos posados en el ya mareado capitán del barco, menos una persona, Paulie no podía creer lo que había dicho por lo que su visión solo se dirigía a dos lugares… el suelo y Nami, pero no podía ver su rostro puesto este era cubierto estratégicamente por el sombrero de paja que presto a su navegante Luffy.

\- Bueno, e-está bien. – dijo Luffy mientras trataba de guardar la calma y pensaba de qué manera describiría a su chica especial – Es muy lista, tanto que me siento muy tonto cuando estoy con ella, siempre me explica las cosas, tiene el cabello un poco largo y huele muy bien, ella misma tiene un aroma que me agrada mucho, como a manda…– Dicho esto último Luffy sentía como su mirada estaba ya nublada, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y antes de poder terminar la frase fue interrumpido por Robin.

– ¡Oh! Es el turno de Cyborg-san – dijo la morena mientras entregaba la botella al ¡SUPER! Cyborg Franky.

\- Esta semana estoy ¡SUPER! – Decía Franky mientras hacia la estrella con sus brazos, después de un baile de unos 10 segundos, coloco la botella y esta comenzó a girar. La botella comenzó a disminuir la velocidad con la que giraba, cada vez iba más lento, más lento, más lento, se detuvo, apuntaba directo a una chica con la piel blanca y el cabello naranja, apuntaba a Nami.

Franky recordando lo que había tenido que decir Paulie, se le ocurrió una "maravillosa ¡SUPER! idea".

\- Nami-Neechan, te reto a ir siete minutos al paraíso con Paulie. - decía el Cyborg que ni por la cabeza se le pasaba que Nami no sintiese lo mismo por el carpintero de Galley-la.

-Oi, Maldito a que estas retando a mi Nami-Swan- decía el irritado Sanji, ya estaba a punto de patear a Franky, cuando Nami asintió al reto, pues pensó que podría aclarar las cosas con el moreno de cabello rubio. Se levantó de su silla, lo mismo hizo Paulie, pero antes de dejarse encerrar en el armario con dicho carpintero, tomo el tesoro que luffy le había confiado y lo coloco en la cabeza de este y sin que pudiese darle las gracias noto como su capitán se deslizaba lentamente hacia el suelo.

\- ¡LUFFY! – Grito Nami haciendo que todos giraran su mirada hacia el capitán. Por suerte Nami alcanzo a tomar la mano de Luffy el cual antes de perder por completo el sentido le devolvió el apretón.

\- ¡ISHA, ISHA! Alguien llame a un doctor – gritaba el doctor del barco mientras no dejaba de llorar a moco tendido.

\- Oi, que eres tú – Dijeron Usopp, Sanji y Zoro.

\- Ah! Si es verdad – dijo el pequeño reno mientras revisaba a Luffy - Chopper cambio a su forma más humana y cargo a su capitán mientras decía a su nakamas – Lo llevare a la enfermería para que descanse, parece ser estrés. Sigan con la fiesta yo me ocupare de él. – Dijo el pequeño doctor de una manera muy profesional.

Nadie lo había notado pero Luffy no soltaba la mano de Nami, por lo que cuando Chopper camino hacia la puerta también estaba halando a la navegante que seguía sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

\- Oi, Nami! ¿A dónde vas? – Dijo Usopp confuso, puesto Nami aún no cumplía con el reto.

\- ¿Eh? No lo sé, Luffy me sujeta de la mano – Dijo Nami algo confundida no entendía como estando inconsciente la sujetaba tan firmemente de la mano.

\- Navegante-san ve con él, tu reto puede esperar. ¿Cierto? – Le dijo la Morena con una sonrisa amable a su amiga.

\- S-sí, me quedare con Luffy por lo menos hasta que suelte mi mano – Dijo Nami a sus amigos mientras salía de la habitación junto al no tan pequeño doctor que llevaba en brazos al inconsciente capitán.

Ya estando en la enfermería Chopper recostó a Luffy en una cama, Nami se sentó en un banquito que le acerco el reno.

\- Nami ¿puedes observar a Luffy mientras preparo una medicina para cuándo despierte? – Le decía el reno un poco apurado con su ya tierna y pequeña forma habitual.

\- No es como si pudiese ir a otro lado – Dijo Nami fingiendo desinterés, pero la verdad era que estaba muy aliviada por no tener que estar a solas con Paulie en un armario por siete minutos, a pesa de querer aclarar las cosas seguía siendo incómodo. Aunque al mismo tiempo estaba realmente preocupada por su querido capitán. No lo quería dejar solo ni un minuto, cosa que no diría.

Chopper comenzó a mezclar hierbas y a triturarlas para elaborar la medicina, sin percatarse de la tierna mirada que daba Nami al capitán del barco, lo observaba como si fuese el tesoro más grande del mundo, cualquier persona al ver dicha escena diría que es amor en estado puro.

Mientras tanto en la reunión, Iceburg comentaba a los restantes tripulantes presentes su preocupación por lo que paso a Luffy, después de todo este había hecho una fiesta para él y Paulie.

\- No te preocupes, estará bien – Dijo Brook muy seguro de su respuesta. – Aunque la verdad sentí tanto miedo, pensé que mi corazón se iba a salir, aunque yo no tengo corazón, soy un esqueleto ¡Yohohoho!

\- Si, después de todo mugiwara es una persona muy ¡Super! Fuerte, así que no te preocupes Bakaburg.- Dijo Franky levantando su lentes con el pulgar.

\- Cierto Chopper dijo que solo era estrés – comento el tirador del barco, un poco serio ya que la verdad estaba preocupado.

\- Mm-ma Ya es un poco tarde, mañana pasaremos a de nuevo a saludar – Dijo Iceburg mientras se levantaba un poco mareado del lugar donde se encontraba.

El carpintero de Galley-la Paulie quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde su confesión a la hermosa pelirroja, y el alcalde de Warer 7 Iceburg se disponían a irse, pero de pronto ambos comenzaron a tambalear, al parecer habían tomado mucho en la fiesta por lo que Franky, Usopp y Brook decidieron acompañarlos.

\- Cocinero-san ¿Por qué no vas con ellos? Sería bueno que un caballero los acompañase para evitar problemas en el camino – Dijo Robin convenciendo a Sanji de inmediato, puesto que este sería capaz de saltar del barco si esta se lo pedía.

\- ¡Como digas mi querida Robin-chwan! – Decia el cocinero con enormes corazones en los ojos mientras corría tras el Cyborg, el esqueleto pervertido y él nariz larga, cuando estaba un poco alejado recordó algo importante por lo que grito – Oi ZORO, como le pase algo a Robin-chwan o Nami- Swan mientras no estoy ¡TE MATO!

\- Si, si como digas Ero-cook – Decía Zoro con un tono completamente desinteresado mientras que con un gran bostezo se disponía a dormir un rato.

En el lugar donde hicieron la pequeña fiesta ya solo quedaban Zoro con su cara de sueño y Robin quien estaba leyendo un pequeño libro que llevaba consigo, había un silencio enorme en la habitación puesto que ninguno decía en eso momento ni una sola palabra.

\- Sabias perfectamente cuál era la respuesta que Luffy iba a dar ¿no es así? – Dijo Zoro con una sonrisa en medio rostro rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

\- ¿Yo? – Dijo Robin fingiendo sorpresa – Pero espadachín- san a usted se le veía realmente preocupado.

\- Cállate. Sabes cómo es Luffy, solo temía por mi vida – decía Zoro mientras miraba a otro lado y refunfuñaba – maldita mujer…

\- ¡Oh! ¿Es así? – Decía Robin mientras fingía impresión, le encantaba molestar al espadachín con cabello de marimo. Ella ya era una mujer adulta y aceptaba para sí misma cuando alguien tenía toda su atención, no tenía por qué fingir.

\- Ya que solo quedamos nosotros dos ¿por qué no continuamos con el juego? – Dijo la hermosa morena mientras miraba fijamente con una sonrisa al espadachín.

Zoro al sentir la pequeña insistencia que transmitía la arqueóloga solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

\- Entonces ¿quién debería comenzar? – dijo Robin esperando la respuesta del marimo.

\- Haz lo que quieras – respondió el hombre con la peor orientación en el mundo.

\- ¿verdad o reto? – Dijo la arqueóloga mientras veía al espadachín a los ojos, ella sabía que la tortura había comenzado.

Zoro sin pensarlo dos veces escogió el reto, pues el en su inconsciente inocencia pensó que lo retaría a algo que solo un verdadero hombre pueda hacer, como matar a un rey marino.

\- Reto. – Dijo Zoro completamente seguro de sí mismo, con un rostro de ganador.

\- Te reto a besar a la persona que te gusta. – Dijo Robin con una clara victoria en su rostro, era la hora de la verdad, por fin sabría si el espadachín sentía la misma atracción por ella. – Recuerde que no puede mentir, eso no sería honorable espadachín- san – Termino de decir Robin metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

\- ¿Na-Naniii? ¿Cómo me pides que haga eso? Acaso ¿estás loca? – Gritaba Zoro frenético, solo le faltaba colocarse las manos en la cabeza para pasar a estar completamente desesperado.

\- ara, es que acaso ¿No tiene el valor? – Dijo Robin colocando una mano sobre su rostro como si de decepción se tratase. Nunca se había divertido tanto.

\- Lo hare – Dijo Zoro tomándoselo a pecho pues esa hermosa mujer había herido un poco su orgullo.

Zoro tomo aire, se giró por completo hacia donde se encontraba la arqueóloga y la miro fijamente a los ojos, Robin estaba un poco tensa, la verdad nunca pensó que el hombre frente a ella podría aceptar tal reto.

Antes que la morena pudiese salir de sus pensamientos por completo, el espadachín comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente mientras la sujetaba por los hombros, la morena seguía sin salir de la impresión, Zoro no solo acepto el reto si no que directamente le estaba diciendo que la persona que le gustaba era ella.

Sin que sus labios pudiesen unirse aún, escucharon como alguien había llegado, se podían escuchar los pasos de alguien que se acercaba al lugar.

\- parece que tendremos que continuar desp… - Decía Robin, pero algo la callo, eran los labios del espadachín quien la hizo callar con un tierno beso que la hacía estremecer.

Los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca, pero el espadachín seguía besando a la morena quien no podía evitar el dejarse llevar, quería estar cada vez más cerca de él, si era posible quería estar así para siempre.

\- ¡ROBIN-CHWAN! ¿Te has sentido sola en mi ausencia? ¿Verdad que si? – Decía el cocinero con enormes corazones rosas en los ojos abriendo la puerta de par en par, encontrando a Zoro "dormido" en su silla y a Robin "concentrada" en su libro.

\- Si – Dijo Robin por notoria cortesía al hombre que siempre era amable con las damas – Ya estoy cansada, me iré primero. Buenas noches cocinero- san, espadachín-san.

\- ¡Buenas noches Robin-chwaaaaaaaaan! – Decía el cocinero con una voz melosa a tal grado que podría matar a un diabético. Lo cual fastidiaba un poco a Zoro.

Sanji se disponía a lavar los platos para luego retirarse a dormir, ya Usopp, Franky y Brook se habían ido a la cama también, por lo que despertó a Zoro que continuaba haciéndose el dormido.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Cejas de remolino – Decía Zoro bostezando.

\- Tienes que ir a vigilar no te hagas el idiota, marimo de mierda – Decía Sanji con una voz tosca mirando al espadachín con furia. Pues sabía que algo había pasado en esa habitación, ese ciclope había hecho algo con su Robin-chwan.

\- Si, si pero no me des ordenes cocinero de mierda – Dijo Zoro comenzando una de sus típicas peleas, mientras se insultaban.

Robin caminaba hacia su habitación recordando lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, no lo podía creer se sentía en un sueño, un sueño encantador. Recordaba como la sujetaba con tal firmeza, como la beso de una forma tan delicada a pesar de ser tan tosco con otras cosas. Lentamente y sin darse cuenta el rostro de la morena se había tornado rojo, estaba sonrojada, daba gracias a dios el haber podido llegar a la habitación sin toparse a nadie, no quería dar explicaciones.

La arqueóloga que al parecer había vivido el mejor día de su vida, tomo impulso y se lanzó a su cama con los brazos extendidos, se acurruco dándole un abrazo a su almohada, cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Tras darle muchas vueltas el mismo recuerdo una y otra vez, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Zoro salió de la habitación luego de terminar la riña con el cocinero del barco, al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, su rostro se volvió rojo, casi podía sentir como humo salía de sus orejas, con una mano sostuvo sus espadas y con la otra se rasco un poco la cabeza mientras se dirigía a su puesto.

En el barco de los mugiwara ya con varios miembros de la tripulación durmiendo o en su puesto de trabajo. En la enfermería un reno dormía luego de terminar una gran cantidad de medicina y una navegante soñaba sujeta a la mano de su capitán, se encontraba sentada en el banquito justo como la dejo el peludo reno, pero con su cabeza posada sobre el pecho del mucho que se suponía ella estaba vigilando.

Nami sintió como una mano acariciaba suavemente su cabello, podía sentir la delicadeza con la que pasaban sus dedos, de ¿Quién es esa mano?, pensaba la medio dormida pelirroja que seguía sin abrir los ojos, la mano que pasaba por su cabello, se posó sobre su rostro, alguien acariciaba su rostro con una delicadeza que no conocía, cuando la mano llego a sus labios, la joven abrió los ojos de golpe.

\- ¡Nami! Ya despertaste, que bueno – Decía un ya despierto Luffy.

\- Lu-luffy… ¿Q-que estás haciendo? – Pregunto una muy avergonzada navegante sin alzar mucho la voz.

\- Oye Nami, tu cabello y tu piel son muy suaves, shishishi – decía el capitán muy feliz – también hueles muy bien, que me da hambre shishishi.

\- ¿Hambre? ¿Serás idiota? – Decía Nami algo enojada, pues la afirmación de su capitán la había hecho feliz, pero como le puede dar hambre olerla, es que acaso ¿Ella olía a comida?

\- Namii ¿Por qué te enojas? Hueles muy rico – Dijo el capitán mientras se le hacía agua la boca, después de todo ya tenía mucho rato inconsciente.

\- Que no soy comida, BAKA! – dijo Nami tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de despertar al pobre, cansado doctor, por lo que la navegante comenzó a hablar en un tono bajo – Y ya suéltame la mano.

Luffy sin prestar atención a la petición de la joven, apretó un poco más la mano de esta y la coloco sobre su pecho. – Nami…

Nami podía sentir con su mano como el corazón de su capitán estaba a punto de salir de su cuerpo, sentía como este estaba muy nervioso, por lo que el pequeño enojo que sentía se convirtió en un sentimiento conocido como vergüenza. La joven navegante no podía aclarar su mente ¿Cómo era posible que LUFFY la hiciese sentir así?, los pensamientos de Nami fueron interrumpidos por el muchacho en la camilla.

\- Nami prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar – dijo en un tono muy serio Luffy ese tono que a ella no le gustaba.

\- Pero ¿de qué hablas? Tonto ¿A dónde iría? – decía en un tono de broma la navegante tratando de cortar la seriedad que había en el ambiente.

\- ¡Promételo! – dijo el moreno que no salía de ese estado serio.

\- Lo prometo – dijo La navegante, dándose por vencida, no sabía por qué el muchacho le pedía esa promesa tan de repente, no es como si ella planeara dejarlo a él o la tripulación.

\- Es una promesa entonces, shishishi – Decía el capitán con una gran sonrisa mientras se colocaba su sombrero – Estaremos juntos por siempre Nami. – termino de decir el emocionado joven, colocando su mano sobre el rostro de la joven, haciendo que esta se sonroja de inmediato.

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo, así que Luffy quiere aparearse con Nami. – Decía el recién levantado reno mientras veía la escena – Al igual que el carpintero de galley-la – esto último hizo que Luffy hiciera un enorme puchero inflando sus cachetes.

\- Oii, que Nami es ¡MIA! Y no pienso dársela a nadie – Decía Luffy con un tono de inocencia que podía derretir fácilmente el corazón de la navegante. – ¡Nami! Prometiste quedarte conmigo para siempre. – dijo Luffy con sus cachetes inflados como globos mientras con fuerza halaba a la pelirroja hacia su cuerpo, para finalmente abrazarla fuertemente.

Luffy ese día compredio que Nami podría irse de su lado algún día, él no quería que esto ocurriese, no quería que llegase otro hombre como Paulie a declararse a Nami, ya que ella era solo suya y no la compartiría con nadie.


	3. Chapter 3: Yo no estaría tan segura

One piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad del gran Eiichiro Oda.

Realmente espero puedan disfrutar este tercer capitulo de mi fanfic.

Gracias por sus comentarios me hacen realmente feliz y me dan animos para seguir escribiendo.

Capitulo III: Yo no estaría tan segura.

Mientras tanto en la cocina del Sunny, un cocinero preparaba un té para la linda pelirroja del barco, ya era bastante tarde pero, estaba seguro de que la joven aún estaba en la enfermería junto a Chopper y Luffy. Jamás podría dormir en paz sabiendo lo mal que lo podría estar pasando su Nami-swan.

Sanji no hacía más que quejarse en sus pensamientos – Primero llega ese tipo de Galley-la a declararse a mi Nami-swan y ahora ese maldito marimo se trae algo con mi Robin-Chwan – dijo el cocinero entre gruñidos saliéndose de sus pensamientos.

El Rubio, llevo el té al consultorio de Chopper, cuando abrió la puerta encontró al pequeño reno hablando solo, acerca de la reproducción humana, lo que le pareció muy extraño pero, sorpresa se llevó al ver como Luffy aun sujetaba la mano de Nami y más aún tocaba el rostro de esta. Antes no le dio tanta importancia por el simple hecho del desmayo de su capitán.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda? ¡SUELTALE LA MANO A MI NAMI-SWAN! – Gritaba el cocinero mientras colocaba una horrible cara de demonio con las fosas nasales enormes, mientras pensaba – Primero el tipo de Galley-la, luego el marimo ¿y ahora esto?- dijo a gritos Sanji en su mente.

Nami solo escuchar a Sanji nombrar al hombre de Galley-la sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente, estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que alguien se le confesaba realmente, además, no podía evitar pensar al mismo tiempo en como Luffy con su peño gesto la había sacado de un apuro.

El cocinero jaloneo un poco a Luffy mareándolo, para luego dirigirse a Nami mientras mordía un pañuelo con lágrimas en los ojos. Sacando así a la distraída navegante de sus pensamientos.

\- Nami-swan ¿por qué estas con este imbécil? – preguntaba el cocinero sumergido en un drama sin fin.

Sin dejar contestar a Nami quien la verdad no estaba prestando mucha atención al drama que formaba el rubio, Luffy respondió a la pregunta de Sanji.

\- Nami prometió que estaría conmigo para siempre, shishishi ¿a que es genial?

Sanji al escuchar esto callo deprimido al suelo, sus dos lindas damas, con los imbéciles del barco, el sollozante cocinero necesitaba que esto fuese una broma de mal gusto.

\- Namiii-swaaaaaaaaan – decía una y otra vez el rubio con un aura de penumbra sobre él, mirando a la dama en cuestión.

Nami observaba al joven con una gota de sudor a un lado, con un rostro que expresaba confusión y a la vez pena. Mientras que Luffy no dejaba de sonreír igual ni se percataba de la tristeza del cocinero, estaba muy ocupado pensando en cuanto tiempo seria "para siempre" a la vez que daba aplausos con las plantas de los pies.

\- Ne, Sanji ¿estás bien? – Decía el pequeño y peludo doctor con una linda carita de preocupación por su mujeriego amigo.

\- si – Dijo el cocinero del barco mientras hacía pucheros.

Ya era muy tarde, era hora de descansar y si seguían por el mismo camino de seguro discutirían sobre idioteces toda la noche.

\- Mejor vamos todos ya a dormir – dijo la navegante, tratando de convencerlos a todos y así tratar de hacer calmar al cocinero, ella no lo sacaría de su "confusión" puesto pensó que este no comprendería a lo que se refería Luffy, obviamente el solo hablaba de ser nakamas por siempre… ¿O no? La duda comenzaba a invadir su mente. Ella misma necesitaba ya un descanso.

\- Es una buena idea, Luffy tienes que descansar aun no estas totalmente recuperado de tu estrés – Dijo el peludo reno completamente serio mientras caminaba hacia la puerta frotándose uno de sus ojos. – vete a dormir ya. – dijo el reno antes de salir por la puerta.

\- Pero tengo hambre – Decía Luffy mientras se levantaba de la cama, sujetando aun la mano de Nami.

\- ¡Pues te aguantas hasta mañana! – Grito el cocinero mientras se levantaba del suelo, para decir algo con seriedad al capitán del barco – Oi, Luffy como le hagas algo a mi Nami-san no te lo voy a perdonar nunca, te matare. – concluyo el cocinero mientras salía de la enfermería para dirigirse a descansar.

Luffy tomo su sombrero y lo acomodo en su cabeza, su rostro se colocó serio por un segundo, para luego cambiarlo por una sonrisa, asintiendo a lo que decía su Nakama.

La navegante seguía dudando sobre el tema, estaba casi completamente segura de que era una tonta confusión, total estaba hablando de Luffy, el más grande y adorable idiota… Espera… ¿ADORABLE? Este último pensamiento hizo que la navegante se asustase ya que no sabía ni en lo que pensaba.

Nami en un estado de desesperación, confusión y felicidad oculta, camino hacia la puerta estaba realmente cansada y la duda no quería salir de su mente, incluso siendo Luffy como era… ¿podría sentir cosas por ella? Él nunca se había interesado en ninguna chica, pero este día había dicho que tenía a "alguien especial". Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no pudo notar algo un tanto obvio, la mano de Luffy seguía tomando la de ella, mientras más caminaba, más se estiraba el brazo de este que seguía parado junto a la camilla.

De un tirón Luffy jalo a Nami hacia donde se encontraba, haciendo que esta soltara un grito, pero no dejo que nada le pasara pues la atrapo y la dejo parada justo frente a él. La miro por unos segundos a los ojos, sin dejarla siquiera pestañar o por lo menos comprender lo que pasaba, Nami sin dudar le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza por el susto que la hizo pasar, pero el joven le respondió con un fuerte abrazo al que Nami sin pensarlo o por inercia correspondió.

\- Lu-Luffy… - Dijo en un murmuro la pelirroja sonrojándose ante el abrazo de su capitán.

La navegante sentía una preocupación por el moreno pues este se estaba comportando extraño.

\- Ne, Luffy… ¿te ocurre algo? – dijo Nami con un claro tono de preocupación con la cara ya totalmente roja. Podía sentir como emanaba mucho calor de esta.

\- Sabes Nami, no quiero perder a nadie más, quiero protegerlos siempre, pero por favor nunca te vayas de mi lado. – decía el capitán mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a la pelirroja que cada vez se sentía un poco más preocupada, al mismo tiempo comenzaba a sentir nerviosismo. – Tu cabello es muy hermoso, me gusta acariciarlo, además hueles tan bien.- De nuevo Luffy decía esas cosas, Nami se sentía entre la espada y la pared no sabía que estaba pasando, el inocente Luffy decía cosas que la hacían estremecer.

\- Pe-pero ¿Qué cosas dices? Ba-baka - dijo Nami con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras trataba de zafar el abrazo del joven, para poder huir del lugar, necesitaba pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo. – Luffy… Suéltame. – dijo la navegante fingiendo estar enojada.

\- No quiero – respondió el moreno sin dudarlo, al mismo tiempo que hacia un inocente gesto en su rostro.

Era inútil el joven la sostenía con más fuerza, no le hacía ningún daño pero su firmeza y ese rostro inocente la hacían volverse loca, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir a esa situación, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea…

\- Luffy… si me sueltas, te daré… una de mis preciadas mandarinas de Bellemere-san – dijo la seria chica como si se tratase del negocio más importante de su vida.

Dicho esto, el joven pirata sonrió a la propuesta de la joven navegante, esta nunca regalaba sus mandarinas por lo que se sintió feliz.

\- Shishishi. ¡Dos! – dijo Luffy mientras reía.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que sean dos o no hay trato shishishi – Dijo Luffy muriendo de risa, realmente no la soltaría a menos que le diese dos de esas mandarinas

\- ¡Hum! Esta… Bien – Dijo la navegante mirándolo con sus ojos de tacañería, mientras cruzaba los brazos aun estando en medio de un fuerte abrazo.

\- Entonces tenemos un trato, te soltare – Dijo Luffy mientras le daba un último apretón a la chica, depositando mucho amor en el.

Nami al sentir que fue liberada, oculto rápidamente lo avergonzada que había estado corriendo hacia la puerta y sin voltear a ver el rostro del chico grito – ¡TE LAS DARE MAÑANA! – dijo esto sin dejar de correr, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación, ni cuando robaba a piratas ilusos para salvar cocoyashi había corrido tan rápido.

Entro en la habitación, pudo ver a Robin quien paso de estar plácidamente dormida a medio despierta por la entrada abrupta de la pelirroja.

\- Gomen Robin, te desperté. – Dijo la notablemente cansada navegante del barco.

\- ¿Pasó algo navegante-san? – Pregunto la morena con un tono de hermana mayor preocupada.

La linda chica que ya no podía más con la presión de sus propios pensamientos por todo lo que había ocurrido en un solo día, sintió un poco de alivio por la pregunta de su amiga, sabía que podía confiar en esta sin importar que a pesar de sus bromas que podían ser tan divertidas como pesadas.

\- Hoy no fue precisamente mi día – respondió Nami a la pregunta de la morena, mientras se sentaba en su cama tomando la almohada.

La morena de ojos azules, ante la respuesta de su Nakama se levantó de la cama para sentarse en la de su amiga, y así poder tener una conversación entre chicas.

Las chicas quedaron sentadas una frente a la otra en la cama, Robin sonreía a su amiga quien parecía preocupada y nerviosa. Al ver que esta no decía nada aun decidió preguntarle directamente.

\- ¿Es por lo que ocurrió con el carpintero de Galley-la? – dijo la arqueóloga con un tono serio que provocaba confianza.

\- En parte… - Dijo la pelirroja apretando un poco la almohada.

\- ¿En parte? – Dijo la morena con un asombro no tan forzado, pues sabía que la joven se había quedado en la enfermería con Luffy pero, realmente no pensaba que ocurriría algo, al menos no por ahora, se sentía un poco emocionada de pensar esto.

\- Si… No te vayas a burlar de mi Robin-chan – Dijo avergonzada Nami, ya Robin sabia cosas de ella, pero le era vergonzoso contarle lo que le dijo Luffy mientras estaban en la enfermería, como el la trató con tanto cariño, la promesa que la hizo hacer, como le acaricio el rostro y el cabello, eran tantas cosas, se sentía mareada de pensar en todo esto. Incluso pensó en lo tonta que se vería al pensar siquiera en que Luffy se refería a otra cosa que no fuese referente a nakamas, algo que sienta por todos y aun mas Luffy había dicho que le gustaba alguien, pero no dijo quién era ese alguien, no quería sentirse rechazada al saber la respuesta ya que de seguro no era ella.

\- Yo jamás haría eso - dijo la morena haciéndose la ofendida sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelirroja.

Nami sintió la pequeña broma entre la respuesta de Robin, por lo que inflo las mejillas mientras la observaba con los ojos entre cerrados. Sabía bien que la morena se tomaría enserio lo que le contase aunque después de seguro le haría alguna broma referente a eso.

\- Esta bien lo que ocurrió es que… en la enfermería… veras – decía la navegante hablando cada vez más bajo.

\- Nami, si no hablas más fuerte no poder escucharte – dijo la morena que de antemano ya se comenzaba a imaginar que había ocurrido, por lo que estaba un tanto divertida con la situación.

\- Lo que paso fue… que… Luffy… se estaba comportando extraño – dijo Nami para quedar en silencio de nuevo.

\- ¿Extraño? ¿De qué manera? – pregunto la morena con una sonrisa que para los ojos de cualquiera revelaban lo divertida que estaba esta.

\- veras, no quería soltar mi mano, incluso me hizo prometerle que… nunca me iría de su lado, dijo que olía muy bien y… que mi cabello era suave – Conto Nami a Robin mientras apretaba aun la almohada, realmente se sentía confundida.

\- Juju, ya veo – Dijo Robin riendo un poco por las inocentes acciones de su capitán, realmente era como un niño - ¿Por qué crees que hizo eso? – Pregunto la arqueóloga a su amiga retomando un poco de seriedad.

\- Yo… no lo sé, supongo que le gusta mi cabello y le gusta como huelo porque siempre estoy cerca de las mandarinas de Bellemere-san – Decía la no muy convencida Nami, tratando de ver el asunto con menos importancia de la que tenía como si se tratase de su imaginación. – Con respecto a la promesa, tal vez quiera que se lo prometamos uno por uno… Ya sabes una promesa entre nakamas.

\- No dudo que el capitán quiera que todos estemos juntos por siempre, pero Nami deberías pensar un poco más en la situación.- Dijo Robin

\- Robin-chan, pero ¿Qué dices? Luffy dijo que le gustaba alguien, seguro se trata de Boa Hancock – Dijo con un claro tono de decepción la pelirroja - Después de todo pasó mucho tiempo en Amazon Lily.

Robin quien es muy perspicaz, pudo notar de inmediato la decepción por parte de su amiga, era un tanto obvio el sentimiento puro que comenzaba a formarse en el corazón de la navegante. Por lo que también pensó muy sabiamente en el pobre carpintero que posiblemente no tendría ni una sola oportunidad.

\- Yo de eso no estaría tan segura – Dijo Robin guiñándole el ojo a Nami, mientras se levantaba de la cama de esta, para dirigirse a su propia cama – Mañana puede que te cuente algo interesante, pero por ahora es momento de dormir – concluyo así Robin la conversación, acurrucándose en su propia cama.

\- ¡Buenas Noches! – Dijo Nami arropándose hasta la cabeza con su sabana, para digerir el "yo no estaría tan segura" de su amiga.

Pronto las chicas cayeron profundamente dormidas, después de todo estaban cansadas.

Por su parte Luffy que ya se encontraba en la habitación de los chicos, se encontraba un tanto intranquilo puesto que no podía dormir, sentía que en cualquier momento Nami podría desaparecer, no la vería en la mañana al despertar, eso era en lo único que podía pensar él chico con el sombrero de paja.

Tratando de no ser tan impaciente, tomo su sombrero y lo uso para cubrir su cara a ver si así podría dormir, lo cual de cierta forma le resulto como esperaba.

La noche paso un tanto más lenta de lo que se podía esperar luego de tantas emociones, todos estaban durmiendo, unos más cómodos que otros, pero al fin y al cabo dormían.

El sol salió lento, pero seguro, al llegar por completo la mañana. Un esqueleto saco su violín y comenzó a tocar una fuerte y rápida sonata, despertando así a los hombres que se encontraban en la habitación.

\- ¡Ya para Brook! – Decían los presentes en coro entre quejidos levantándose de sus camas.

\- YOHOHOHO! – reía el esqueleto complacido por haber logrado su cometido.

El primero en salir de la habitación fue Sanji con unas ojeras enormes, por estar de mal humor no durmió como era debido, pero aun así se apresuró a preparar el desayuno.

Los demás chicos se dirigieron a la cocina, excepto el capitán que en lugar de ir a la cocina como todos los demás camino hacia la habitación de las chicas, pensaba en el trato que había hecho con Nami, después de todo ya era "mañana".

Mientras que al mismo tiempo Robín quien ya se encontraba despierta y lista para ir a la cocina, llamo por última vez a su amiga para ir a comer, pero al ver que esta seguía sin responder sumergida en un profundo sueño, decidió dejarla dormir un poco más pues le podía llevar después la comida.

Robin salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella para encontrarse frente a frente con su capitán.

\- ¡Bueno días capitán! ¿Se le ofrece algo? – Dijo la morena fingiendo inocencia como si no supiese de antemano que el sombrero de paja iba en busca de su navegante.

\- ¡ah! Robin ¡Buenos días! ¿Dónde está Nami? – Pregunto el inocente Luffy sin notar nada proveniente de Robin.

\- Nami está dormida, pero puedes pasar y despertarla – Dijo sin dudar ni un solo segundo la arqueóloga que claramente sabía lo que hacía, sería divertido, tal vez no para su amiga pero sí que lo seria para ella.

\- Esta bien – Dijo Luffy mientras Robin se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar a la habitación.

\- Capitán ¿sabe que debe hacer después de que Nami despierte? – Dijo Robin con una rostro que demostraba una jugarreta en camino. – debes darle un beso. – concluyo la mujer.

\- ya veo ¡está bien! – dijo el capitán con la mayor seriedad del mundo, como si tuviese que hacer el trabajo que solo un hombre podría. – ¡Oi, NAMIII! – grito Luffy mientras entraba a la habitación donde dormía la chica plácidamente.

Luffy al verla dormir solo pudo contemplarla por un rato, decidiendo sentarse en la cama junto a ella, para acariciar su cabello hasta que la chica despertase.

Robin antes de retirarse del lugar coloco una oreja y un ojo fleur en la habitación en un lugar estratégico para no ser descubierta. Complacida al ver que todo iba como esperaba camino feliz a la cocina para reunirse con los demás.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró a Sanji preparando el desayuno mientras le daba los bueno días como de costumbre – Buenos días, mi hermosa Robin-chwan.

Franky estaba sentado en la barra tomando un poco de cola, Usopp y Chopper riendo por las absurdas historias del "Capitán Usopp", Brook tomaba un poco de té, el cual al verla llegar le dio los buenos días. – Yohoho ¡Buenos días! ¿Sería tan amable de mostrarme sus pantis?

Por ultimo sus ojos vieron a un espadachín que bostezaba en una de las sillas de la mesa, que inmediatamente al percatarse de la presencia de la mujer se sonrojo un poco y miro hacia otra dirección.

\- Minna ¡Buenos Días! – Dijo Robin sonriéndole a todos sus amigos presentes, seguidamente se sentó justo al lado de Zoro quien seguía un poco nervioso. – ¿Dormiste bien espadachín-san? – pregunto la mujer con el objetivo de molestar al hombre con el cabello de marimo.

\- Maldi…ta mujer… - Decía Zoro entre gruñidos, poniéndose rojo, sabía que jamás podría escapar de lo que hizo en la noche, pero si se lo iba a recordar siempre, seguramente lo volvería loco.

\- Yo dormí como nunca - Dijo La morena que noto al instante como su objetivo había sido logrado más rápido de lo que esperaba. Por lo que le regalo una tierna sonrisa al avergonzado hombre, quien al ver esa delicada y bella sonrisa sintió como si su corazón se fuese a salir.

Robin distraída viendo las expresiones de su persona especial, noto como algo o alguien tomaba su mano izquierda por debajo de la mesa, dándole una rápida y delicada caricia. Bajo sus ojos viendo de donde provenía la mano, era la de Zoro, No pudo evitar verlo con ojos llenos de ternura pues este pequeño gesto le había tocado el corazón. Sin importar que nadie más lo notase.

Por su parte Zoro le devolvió la mirada, con esos ojos que normalmente podían asustar hasta al más rudo, esos ojos la veían con amor. Ni el mismo se podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que antes de que todos notasen lo que pasaba entre los dos, soltaron sus manos, haciendo como si no ocurriese nada.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas, Luffy no podía resistir tocar el suave y bonito cabello de Nami.

\- ¿Qué? Alguien está tocando mi cabello… es una sensación familiar – Decía Nami en su mente mientras trataba de despertar.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, primero pudo distinguir una silueta, luego esa silueta se transformó en una persona, era Luffy que de nuevo acariciaba su largo cabello naranja.

\- ¿Luffy? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto la pelirroja mientras se levantaba de golpe de la cama.

\- ¿eh? ¡Mandarinas! Shishishi ¿olvidaste tu trato Nami? – Decía el sonriente moreno

\- Serás… debería timarte… cabeza hueca… despertar así a la gente… solo por un trato – Decía entre quejas y gruñidos la pelirroja mientras se peinaba para salir de la habitación. - "solo por un trato" ¿estaba esperando algo más? – esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿De qué hablas Nami? ¿Estas enferma? – dicho esto el joven con sombrero de paja se acercó a la navegante colocando una mano sobre la frente de la joven y la otra sobre su propia frente para así tomar la temperatura de la chica, se acercó un poco más a esta para decir – No tengo idea de cómo hacer esto Shishishi, mejor que te vea Chopper.

La cercanía que había entre el moreno y ella hacia que su corazón latiese con más fuerza, realmente algo andaba mal con ella, siempre que Luffy actuaba extraño, ella reaccionaba de esa manera.

\- idiota, nada me pasa, es solo que acabo de despertar – dijo la navegante con un tono un poco triste. Lo que hizo que el capitán recordara lo que la morena de ojos azules le había contado.

\- ¡AH! Nami, lo había olvidado – Dijo Luffy emocionado, cerró los ojos y se acercó rápidamente a Nami quien por supuesto no sabía que estaba pasando, mucho menos que debería hacer, por lo que la chica también cerró los ojos, para sentir una presión en la mejilla.

Nami abrió los ojos para ver como su capitán la besaba de una manera tierna en la mejilla, por lo que se sonrojo fuertemente, por alguna razón se sintió decepcionada, pero inevitablemente feliz.

\- ¡Luffy! ¿Quién te enseño eso? – Dijo la pelirroja recordando rápidamente la estadía del chico en Amazon Lily.

\- Robin dijo que debía besarte cuando despertases. Shishishi – Dijo sonriendo Luffy quien sentía que había hecho un gran trabajo.

\- Robin-chan… me voy a vengar – Fue en lo único que pudo pensar la chica empuñando un poco su mano.

Mientras que Robin eliminaba el ojo y la oreja fleur que había colocado en la habitación. Dejando lo ocurrido como una misión casi cumplida.

\- Bueno ya está, vamos por las mandarinas – Dijo la derrotada Nami.

\- ¿Honto? – Dijo Luffy babeando un poco.

Luffy y Nami caminaron hacia donde estaba los arboles de Bellemere-san, cuando estaban allí Nami escogió las dos mandarinas más grandes y obviamente dulces que vio, para entregárselas a su capitán, un trato era un trato.

Luffy con una enorme sonrisa que reflejaba lo feliz que se encontraba estiro sus manos abiertas en dirección a la chica para que colocase allí su recompensa, cuando la joven coloco las mandarinas en las manos del moreno. Luffy pudo escuchar una voz familiar llamándolo.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Celos?

One piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad del gran Eiichiro Oda.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que toman el tiempo de leer mi fanfic, espero de todo corazon sea de su agrado. Tambien muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me hace muy feliz saber su opinion.

Les envio un beso y un abrazo.

Capitulo IV: ¿Celos?

Luffy se dio la vuelta sosteniendo con una mano las mandarinas y con la otra su sombrero de paja, estaba seguro de haber escuchado una voz familiar.

Nami por su parte también pudo escuchar la voz que al parecer no provenía de alguien dentro del barco, alguien estaba llegando.

Luffy guardo las mandarinas en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para luego caminar hacia cubierta con la navegante, viendo así con sus propios ojos quien estaba diciendo su nombre.

Los demás miembros de la tripulación que se encontraban en la cocina también pudieron escuchar el ruido que provenía de afuera, alguien llamaba al capitán, por lo que decidieron salir a ver, encontrándose así todos en cubierta.

\- Buenos días mí querida Nami-swan ¿viniste por qué me extrañaste? – Dijo como de costumbre el cocinero con unos enormes corazones rosas en los ojos, mientras se movía de un lado a otro a pesar de haber pasado mala noche.

\- Buenos días Sanji-kun, iba a desayunar pero escuchamos que alguien llamaba a Luff… - Nami fue interrumpida por el grito de Luffy

\- ¡Ah! ¡HAMMOCK! Cuanto tiempo – grito con emoción el capitán al ver que su amiga "Hammock" se acercaba al barco.

Todos se asomaron para ver bien, pudieron ver a Boa Hancock acercarse al barco mientras saludaba con la mano de una manera muy delicada a Luffy, venia acompañada de sus hermanas Boa Marigold y Boa Sandersonia en el barco de las Kujas, las demás piratas comenzaron a saludar al Capitán del barco de los Mugiwara.

Los mugiwara, para ser más precisos Sanji, se apresuraron a poner la escalera para dejar subir a la encantadora dama junto a sus hermanas, dejando a las demás mujeres en el barco de las kujas.

Boa Hancock vestía un traje digno de una reina, mientras caminaba con gracia con su boa junto a ella, haciendo que cualquier mujer se sintiera inferior solo con mirarla, sin contar que podría hacer sonrojar tanto a hombres como mujeres con tan solo una mirada.

Ussop al notar la emoción en Luffy inmediatamente recordó la noche anterior puesto según recordaba, Luffy estaba a punto de describir a Hancock. Por lo que decidió que sería una buena oportunidad para dejarlo convivir lo más posible con ella, después de todo ayudar a un amigo es lo primero. Y si el no mal recordaba Luffy le hablo muy bien de la susodicha emperatriz.

Hancock se acercó al grupo con sus hermanas detrás de ella, saludando a Luffy con una cara de sonrojo al verlo.

\- L-Luffy, he venido a visitarte – Dijo Hancock con una voz tímida al joven, ignorando por completo a los demás presentes, especialmente al Rubio que la veía con ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta, después de todo era la mujer "mas" hermosa del mundo.

\- Shishishi, que gusto verte Hammock - Dijo Luffy sonriendo a la mujer sin notar lo nerviosa que esta estaba al verlo. – También me da gusto verlas a ustedes – decía Luffy sonriendo a las hermanas de "Hammock"

\- ¿Are? Capitán ¿esta es su amiga Hancock? – Dijo Robin haciéndose la desentendida.

\- ¡Sí! Shishishi – decía el joven con sombrero de paja muy feliz – Hammock, ellos son mis nakamas. – Dijo Luffy presentando a sus nakamas a la hermosa mujer que había llegado de visita.

\- Soy Sanji, un placer conocerla mi lady – dijo el cocinero con una voz seductora mientras le ofrecía una rosa que saco de la nada a la dama en cuestión. La cual tomo para no despreciar a un Nakama de su querido Luffy.

\- My name is SUPER Franky - dijo el SUPER cyborg carpintero del barco levantando sus anteojos negros, para luego hacer su típica pose.

\- Yo soy el CAPIT…

\- Yo soy Brook, un placer conocerla. – Dijo el músico interrumpiendo a Usopp.

\- Yo soy el CAPIT…

\- Mi nombre es Nico Robin, el espadachín que esta por allá es Zoro y el pequeño reno que se esconde es Tony Tony Chopper. – Dijo Robin con un aire que despedía mucha amabilidad y al mismo tiempo una belleza que dejo pensado a Hancock que dicha mujer podría llegar a ser una rival, después de todo dos mujeres estaban a bordo del barco de su amado.

\- mi nombre… Usopp… capitán – Decia Usopp ya deprimido en el piso, ya que todos lo interrumpían, por lo que la mujer no poso por mucho tiempo sus ojos sobre él.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba Nami quien antes de poder presentarse fue interrumpida por Luffy.

\- Ella es Nami, es mí navegante, es la mejor de todo el mundo y es muy inteligente – decía Luffy muy emocionado a la emperatriz, por lo que rápidamente la mujer pudo sentir la amenaza que podría ser para ella esa pelirroja, viendo con sus propios ojos quien era su verdadera rival en el amor.

Nami al escuchar a Luffy decir esas cosas se sintió un poco avergonzada por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza y mantuvo el perfil bajo, no podía creer como ese idiota hablaba de ella, ese encantador idiota… ¿ENCANTADOR?, esto último hizo que Nami se sonrojase más por lo que para evitar que todos notasen su rostro rojo como tomate fingió cubrir la claridad del sol con su mano.

\- Estoy encantada de conocerlos – Dijo Boa con dulzura cambiando su fría mirada por una extremadamente dulce, haciendo que Sanji tuviera una hemorragia nasal enorme, y más de uno de los presentes se sonrojase, pero para sorpresa de la mujer esto no surtió ningún efecto en otros además de Luffy, al parecer su hermosura no afectaba a las mujeres del barco ni al espadachín con el cabello verde.

Los pensamientos de Hancock fueron interrumpidos por el Reno que no paraba de gritar.

¡ISHA, ISHA! ¡Ah, sí soy yo! SANJI RESISTE – decía llorando el peludo y dulce reno mientras trataba de parar la hemorragia que tenía su rubio amigo que no paraba de sonreír.

Por su parte las hermanas de la emperatriz solo estaban en silencio paradas detrás de su hermana puesto sabían a lo que habían ido.

\- Ne ¿qué les parece si vamos todos a comer? – Dijo Usopp con un rostro que dejaba notar a todo aquel con por lo menos medio cerebro, que se traía algo entre manos.

Todos asintieron a la proposición de Usopp por lo que Luffy invito a Hancock y sus hermanas a comer con ellos el desayuno, todos pasaron al comedor, entrando primero, Usopp contándole algo en voz muy baja a Franky, Brook y Chopper, seguidos de Sanji quien invitaba a pasar a las hermanas de Boa, las cuales solo aceptaron entrar para así dejar a Boa hablar a solas con Luffy, justo detrás pasaron Zoro y Robin, la cual no dudo en dedicarle una mirada a su amiga, la cual sin notarlo no había quitado los ojos de su capitán, había quedado atontada con las palabras del moreno cuando hablo sobre ella.

\- Nami, apresúrate. – Dijo Robin un poco seria al respecto. Ya que sabía muy bien qué clase de poder tenía la amiga del capitán.

Nami rápidamente capto lo que su amiga trato de hacerla notar, por lo que entro al comedor, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a donde se encontraba la mujer que observaba con ojos llenos de amor al capitán del barco.

Luffy al notar que ya todos incluyendo a Nami habían entrado al comedor, se giró para caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Ya quiero comer tengo mucha hambre, comida, comida, comida – dijo Luffy babeando un poco.

\- Luffy, he venido a decirte algo importante – Dijo la hermosa mujer mirando hacia un lado, colocando una mano sobre su propio pecho, como si de un ritual de valentía se tratase.

Al escuchar esto el moreno volteo de inmediato quedando frente a frente con la mujer, Boa lo había ayudado, por lo que pensó que si se trataba de algo importante tal vez necesitaba ayuda.

\- Escucha Luffy, Nyon-baasan me ha dicho que mi destino es casarme contigo – Dijo con mucha seriedad la mujer de piel blanca y perfecta, estaba muy segura de lo que decía puesto que la anciana Nyon era la mujer en Amazon Lily que más conocía de esa enfermedad llamada amor.

\- Eso es imposible – Dijo con seriedad el joven con sombrero de paja – Eres muy graciosa Hammock ya vayamos a comer.

\- Hablo enserio, es mi destino – La seriedad de la mujer era cada vez mayor por lo que Luffy en un arranque de firmeza le respondió de inmediato diciendo el nombre de la mujer.

\- Hancock…

Hancock se sonrojo completamente al escuchar a Luffy decir su nombre correctamente.

\- Yo no puedo casarme contigo, eso solo se hace con alguien especial, que te guste – dijo Luffy quien hasta hace poco desconocía sus sentimientos y podía diferenciar el amor a los amigos y el amor a la persona especial.

Escuchar esto hizo que Hancock se estremeciera, ella era tan hermosa que cualquiera querría estar con ella, pero Luffy era distinto, esto hacia que lo amara aún más, Luffy era el hombre que había robado su corazón, lo robo sin ninguna malicia, no podía evitar querer tenerlo junto a ella, realmente pensaba en que su destino seria junto a ese hombre con sombrero de paja, ese hombre que sería algún día el rey de los piratas.

Mientras Hancock salía de sus pensamientos y Luffy se giraba para ir a desayunar, en el comedor se encontraba la tripulación junto a las hermanas menores de Hancock.

En el comedor Usopp ya había planeado todo con Brook, Franky y Chopper, habían decidido dejar a Luffy el mayor tiempo posible junto a Hancock, solo hablaban en susurros prácticamente en un rincón de la habitación, la única persona a parte de ellos que sabía todo lo que planeaban era Robin quien estaba bastante divertida con la situación, cada cosa que decían a la mujer le hacía mucha gracia, por lo cual Zoro la miraba preguntándose porque esta estaba tan contenta o por lo menos porque se estaba riendo sola.

\- ¿Que te hace tanta gracia? – pregunto un poco serio Zoro a la morena en un tono bajo.

\- Nada en especial espadachín-san – dijo Robin con una sonrisa amorosa al hombre con cabello de marimo, el cual solo pudo sonrojarse y arrepentirse de preguntar, siempre lo dejaba como tonto.

Por su parte Usopp, Franky, Brook y Chopper seguían conversando dando por sentado que lo primero que debían hacer era colocarle un nombre al equipo.

-Bien ¿qué les parece "El grandioso capitán Usopp y compañía"? – Dijo Usopp en un tono bajo pero seguro de sí. Haciendo que todos quedaran con cara atontada pensando que el pobre era un idiota.

\- Nee, Nii-chan que tal "El SUPER equipo amor" – dijo Franky en un tono supuestamente bajo en el cual de ninguna manera pudo decir la palabra "SUPER" sin subir el tono de voz.

Este nombre les pareció bien a Chopper y Brook, el único que dudaba era Usopp quien seguía pensando que debería decir algo acerca del maravilloso capitán Usopp.

\- Esta bien le dejaremos ese nombre por ahora – dijo Usopp de brazos cruzados – EH! Ya vienen vamos a sentarnos rápido – Casi gritando esta vez.

El equipo Amor se sentó en sus lugares, su único plan era dejar a Luffy sentado junto a Hancock, evitando que cualquiera tomara sus lugares en la mesa.

Plan que no era tan difícil ya que en la mesa habían colocadas 10 sillas, una en cada cabecera y 4 de cada lado, en la cabecera más cercana a la cocina se encontraba Zoro, junto a él a su derecha se encontraba Robin y a la mano izquierda las hermanas menores de Boa Hancock.

El plan consistía en ocupar cualquier lugar a excepción de uno que quedase junto a la silla de la cabecera cercana a la puerta en donde de seguro se sentaría Luffy.

Brook se sentó junto a las hermanas de Boa para así evitar que esta tratase de sentarse junto a ellas, mientras que Chopper se sentó junto a Brook para llenar una de las esquinas y no dejar solo al pobre esqueleto.

Usopp al ver que por alguna extraña razón Nami se había sentado esta vez en la barra al igual que Franky, se le ocurrió invitar a Sanji a tomar el puesto vacío junto a Robin, el cual acepto de inmediato sirviendo a la velocidad de la luz toda la comida.

De esta manera quedaron los dos lugares que eran necesarios la cabecera y un puesto cercano, que dejaron así para Luffy y Hancock

Nami por su parte se sentía incomoda y al mismo tiempo inquieta, no sabía que la tenía con tal malestar, solo quería desayunar pronto para ir a su habitación. Por lo que sin importar que Luffy y esa mujer no habían llegado se dispuso a comer el desayuno que Sanji le había servido.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiese tomar el primer bocado de su comida, entraron Luffy un poco serio junto a Hancock quien mantenía su postura habitual.

Nami se giró un poco para observarlos entrar, no sabía porque pero realmente le incomodaba esa mujer, se sentía extraña al verla estar cerca de Luffy, no entendía porque pero esa cercanía no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Por su parte Luffy al entrar al comedor dio un rápido vistazo a todos los presentes, vio los dos lugares vacíos en la mesa, pero también pudo ver ese lugar vacío en la barra junto a la hermosa navegante, que ante sus ojos era la mujer más inteligente y linda del mundo.

El capitán del barco camino directo a la barra, quería sentarse junto a la mujer con aroma a mandarinas y dinero, esa mujer que tenía un aroma tan delicioso, pero antes de poder pasar de largo fue detenido por la voz de alguien, ese alguien era  
Usopp.

\- Nee, Luffy ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Usopp algo confundido haciendo una mueca en el rostro – siéntate de una vez en la mesa con tu amiga Hancock – esto último hizo que el moreno con sombrero de paja reaccionara.

\- Ah, si – dijo el joven, no sin antes observar a Nami un poco, mientras pensaba en lo que ocurrió una vez en el archipiélago de shabondy, no deseaba perderla nunca más, por lo que trataría de conformarse con poder observarla y así estar seguro de que nunca desaparecería de su lado otra vez.

Luffy tomo asiento y se dispuso a comer, Hancock que se encontraba sentada a su lado decidió que el primer paso era darle de comer, debía demostrarle lo buena que sería para él.

Mientras cada uno se encontraba en lo suyo en la mesa como era de costumbre, Luffy comía todo lo que estaba a su alcance y la comida que Hancock le ofrecía.

Robin era cortejada por Sanji quien se encontraba a su lado, mientras que esta solo le dedicaba sus miradas llenas de amor al espadachín que tenía a su lado, este a su vez miraba un poco enojado al rubio mientras que se sonrojaba con las miradas de la morena.

Franky, Chopper, Usopp y Brook los auto nombrados equipo amor comían sus comidas y bebían cola o leche respectivamente, prestando atención a la cercanía de Boa y Luffy sentían que su plan estaba teniendo el efecto deseado por lo que se sentían casi satisfechos al respecto.

Mientras que Nami comía de una manera rápida pero disimulada su desayuno, deseaba salir lo antes posible de ese lugar, no quería permanecer allí ni un segundo más.

\- Luffy ¿Qué es eso en tu bolsillo? – pregunto la hermosa mujer de piel blanca sentada junto a Luffy, mientras señalaba al bolsillo del joven.

\- eh? Ah! ¿Esto? – Respondía Luffy con la boca aun llena de comida, la cual trago para terminar de hablar – son dos mandarinas que me dio Nami, ¿A que es genial? – termino diciendo muy contento de manera inocente el muchacho.

\- Si… - Dijo La emperatriz con un rostro angelical dedicado exclusivamente a Luffy, pero cuando este volvió a prestar atención a la comida, la mujer vio con odio a la pelirroja que comía su desayuno sin enterarse de nada.

Todos en la mesa prestaban atención a otras cosas irrelevantes, pero la arqueóloga pudo notar rápidamente el odio que emanaba de la emperatriz hacia Nami.

\- Luffy si deseas puedo pelar las mandarinas por ti – Dijo la emperatriz tratando de calmar su odio por la pelirroja, puesto sabía que no debía atacar a los nakamas de su futuro esposo.

\- No quiero – Dijo Luffy echando las mandarinas hacia un lado con recelo mientras hacía pucheros con las mejillas infladas, eran las preciadas mandarinas que Nami le había regalado así que no quería compartirlas con nadie, ni con su amiga Hammock, por lo que las metió de nuevo en sus bolsillos.

En ese instante Nami había terminado de comer por lo que se levantó de la barra sin decir ni una sola palabra, tomo su plato y se dirigió a la cocina para lavarlo.

\- Nami-san yo puedo lavar los platos más tarde – Dijo Sanji que a pesar de estar encantado por sentarse junto a Robin-chan, no dejo de prestarle atención ni por un segundo a su Nami-swan.

\- Esta bien Sanji-kun lo dejare limpio – dijo Nami con un tono sin emoción alguna, lavo el plato y camino junto a la mesa para dirigirse a la puerta. – me voy a dormir otro rato.

Cuando Nami se disponía a pasar junto a Luffy este se levantó de golpe de la silla donde se encontraba dejando a Hancock con la mano extendida. Luffy quedo frente a frente con Nami la cual parecía no prestar atención a lo que ocurría.

\- Nami ¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunto Luffy con un tono serio observando a la pelirroja con detenimiento, no era normal ese comportamiento en ella, su comportamiento era tan poco habitual que hasta un idiota podría notarlo.

\- ¿Eh? No es nada – Dijo Nami un poco asustada, sentía como si la estuviesen agarrando con las manos en la masa, realmente no podía decirle a Luffy que su querida amiga Hancock le ponía los pelos de puntas. – Nee, Luffy hazte a un lado – continuo la ya desesperada chica, con una actitud depresiva.

\- Oh! Ya veo – Dijo Luffy poniendo su sombrero sobre la cabeza de Nami - ¿Me lo cuidas un rato? – pregunto El capitán a su querida navegante con una tierna expresión.

Este pequeño gesto que Luffy solo tenía con ella hacia que su corazón se volviese como loco, realmente quería ser la única con ese privilegio, pero quizás el daba su sombrero a Boa, después de todo no podía saber todo lo ocurrió en Amazon Lily.

\- Luffy, si quieres puedo cuidarlo por ti – Dijo Boa con un rostro lleno de amor a Luffy mientras trataba de no matar con la mirada a aquella pelirroja que al parecer era extremadamente cercana a su futuro esposo.

\- iie, Nami lo hará por mí – Dijo Luffy volteando a ver a Boa por un segundo, en ese instante las hermanas menores de Hancock pudieron confirmar al igual que ella, como algo raro estaba ocurriendo allí.

Nami se sintió triunfante por unos instantes, Luffy no prestaba ni confiaba su sombrero a Boa Hancock, prefería dárselo a ella, realmente no sabía si lo que sentía eran celos… Preguntándose en ese instante - ¿Estoy celosa? De… ¿HANCOCK?

\- L-lo hare… - Dijo la linda pelirroja mientras acomodaba el sombrero para tapar un poco su sonrojado rostro.

\- Entonces luego paso por el, shishishi – Termino de decir el capitán mientras continuaba comiendo toda la comida a su alcance incluida la que Boa aun sostenía para él.

Boa continuo dándole la comida en la boca a Luffy, no sin antes mirar con odio a la mujer que tenía que su cabeza el sombrero de paja del capitán de ese barco, le irritaba la confianza que Luffy le había otorgado a esa mujer. Por su parte las hermanas de Boa estaban al tanto de toda la situación.

Nami salió de la habitación no sin antes mirar hacia donde se encontraba su amiga Nico Robin, la cual si había notado el odio que posiblemente sentía Hancock hacia la distraída Nami.

\- Muy bien, lo que necesito ahora es despejar mi mente y aclarar estos extraños sentimientos. – Dijo Nami para sí misma en voz alta mientras camina al dormitorio de las chicas.

En el comedor todos terminaron sus comidas, incluso Luffy que no dejaba de atragantarse con todo lo que había en la mesa.

Sanji se levantó para retirar todos los platos y lavarlos de inmediato.

El equipo amor salió de la habitación para seguir con sus SUPER planes para unir a Luffy con su persona especial, seguidamente las hermanas de Boa se levantaron de la mesa y salieron de la habitación.

\- Luffy ya debo irme, debo resolver algo en esta isla – Dijo Hancock con mucho amor al moreno – Luego vendré a verte – continuo la mujer que en su imaginación no paraba de decir "AISHITERU".

\- ¿Eh? Ya veo, hasta luego Hammock. – Dijo Luffy dándose golpes en la enorme pansa que tenía, para luego sacarse los mocos con el dedo meñique.

Boa Hancock salió de la habitación, seguidamente se fue a su barco junto a sus hermanas, para luego ir a la isla en la que estaban anclados.

En ese instante Robin aprovecho para hablar un poco con Luffy, después de todo en la mesa solo quedaban Zoro y Luffy aparte de ella, y Sanji estaba ocupado lavando los platos. Alguien tenía que seguir dándole pequeños empujoncitos al pobre e idiota capitán.

Robin tomo a Zoro por el brazo y lo jalo hacia las sillas más próximas a Luffy quedando así Robin junto a Luffy y Zoro junto a Robin.

\- Capitán ¿la persona que le gusta es Nami? – Dijo la morena sin pelos en la lengua, yendo directo al grano.

Luffy que hasta hace unos pocos segundos solo estaba allí sacándose los mocos, ahora estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, con la pierna temblando con nerviosismo, pero esta vez sin su sombrero que lo ayudara a ocultar su timidez por el asunto.

\- ¡TENGO QUE BUSCAR MI SOMBRERO! – Grito Luffy para salir corriendo de la habitación a la velocidad de la luz haciendo que Robin soltara una pequeña risita.

\- ¿Eres una clase de bruja que se alimenta del sufrimiento ajeno? – Dijo Zoro a la morena que aún seguía riendo, mientras colocaba un dedo sobre la barbilla de dicha mujer.

\- ¿yo? – Dijo la mujer fingiendo indignación, para luego mirar hacia los lados viendo si habían moros en la costa, como niño apunto de realizar una travesura – Espadachín-san – dijo la mujer en un susurro.

\- Qu…

Zoro no pudo terminar la frase pues fue callado por un rápido beso en los labios, un beso que no duro ni 2 segundos, pero que de igual manera lo dejo completamente avergonzado.

\- E-Estas… Loca – Decía Zoro completamente rojo. – bruja… te alimentas del sufrimiento ajeno.

\- Iré a leer un poco en la biblioteca – Dijo la mujer tratando de escucharse seria – Hasta luego espadachín-san, cocinero-san. – se despidió Robin con una gran sonrisa completamente dedicada al hombre que se encontraba completamente rojo.

\- ¡Luego te llevare un café mi querida Robin-chwan! – Grito el cocinero que aún seguía lavando los platos.

\- Arigatou, cocinero-san. – Dicho esto Robin se fue a la biblioteca con un rostro lleno de felicidad, esa pequeña picardía que había cometido la hacía sentir realmente feliz, quería estar cada vez más cerca de ese hombre que poco a poco robaba su corazón.

Zoro que seguía en su asiento, se levantó para ir a entrenar un rato, no quería ser visto con ese rostro completamente rojo.

\- Nami-swan, Robin-chwan… ¿realmente van a dejarme por esos idiotas? – Dijo Sanji para sí mismo, mientras sollozaba solo en la cocina.

En este momento Luffy se encontraba fuera de la habitación de las chicas, pensando en sí debería entrar o no… Nami podría estar dormida por lo que no quería hacer ruido, pero si entraba sin tocar la puerta Nami lo golpearía de igual manera.

\- Bien ¡voy a entrar! Shishi

\- Lu-luffy ¿Por qué entras sin tocar la puerta? Idiota – Dijo Nami medio dormida, quitándose el sombrero de paja de la mitad del rostro mientras se tallaba el ojo con la otra mano. – Si vienes por tu sombrero aquí está sano y salvo capitán – Bromeo la pelirroja.

\- SI, Arigatou Nami shishi – Dijo Luffy mientras sonreía a la pelirroja, mientras tomaba su sombrero – Ah, casi lo olvido de nuevo.

\- ¿De nuevo? ¿De que hab… - Nami se quedó callada al ver como el moreno se acercaba nuevamente a ella – De seguro me quiere besar la mejilla nuevamente – pensó Nami. – Nee, Luffy no es necesa… - Esta vez lo que la hizo callar fueron los labios de Luffy sobre los suyos.

Luffy tomo las manos de Nami y la presiono contra su cuerpo, no entendía porque estaba haciendo esto, pero realmente le gustaba hacerlo.

\- Bien te di tu segundo beso de los buenos días, shishi – Dijo Luffy muy orgulloso de sí mismo por seguir al pie de la letra lo que Robin le había explicado, el nivel de inocencia que podía tener ese hombre de goma podía llegar a ser infinito.

\- Lu-Lu-Luffy p-pero que… - Dijo Nami tratando de articular palabra, se encontraba roja como un tomate, sabía muy bien lo inocente que podía llegar a ser Luffy, pero a ese extremo la dejaba como una tonta.

\- ya, me voy a comer mis mandarinas, nos vemos más tarde Nami.

\- Espera, Luffy… Eso… solo se hace con tu persona especial – Dijo Nami con la cara de un color rojo total, sin mirar la cara del muchacho, no quería escuchar unas palabras que pudieran decepcionarla, no quería escucharlo decir cuanto amaba a Boa Hancock.

\- Eso ya lo sé – Dijo Luffy con un tono serio haciendo pucheros, saliendo de inmediato de la habitación para ir directamente a su asiento especial y poder comer sus mandarinas.

\- ¿Eh?... ¿EEEHHHHH?


	5. Chapter 5: Libros

One piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad del gran Eiichiro Oda.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios realmente me animan a continuar escribiendo, me hace muy feliz saber su opinión.

CAPITULO V: Libros.

Nami no pudo evitar perder la calma por unos segundos al escuchar a Luffy decir algo así, tan serio, sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones, después de todo todos sus nakamas son especiales.

\- Es Luffy él no se toma nada enserio, seguro es tan inocente que más tarde va y quiere besar a Zoro. – Dijo la pelirroja para sí misma tratando de espantar las nubes de pensamiento de su cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Usopp, se encontraban reunidos el Equipo Amor, buscando una manera de unir a su capitán con su persona especial.

\- Nee, Minna ¿recuerdan que Paulie está enamorado de Nami? – Pregunto Chopper algo confundido.

Los restantes miembros del Equipo Amor voltearon a mirar al peludo reno.

\- Si… ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Usopp muy confundido.

\- Pues ¿no es raro que solo ayudemos a Luffy? – continuo el pequeño doctor.

\- ¡Oh! Es cierto – Dijeron en coro los miembros de dicho Equipo mientras golpeaban su mano con el puño.

\- Tal vez si ayudamos con eso a Nami-san nos muestre sus pantis, Yohohoho – Respondió Brook emocionado – Estoy tan emocionado que se me eriza la piel de la espalda… Aunque yo no tengo piel… o espalda YOHOHOHO.

\- De eso nada – se escuchó de él nariz larga y él nariz azul mientras palmeaban al esqueleto.

\- Entonces que les parece si ¿planeamos unas SUPER citas? – Dijo él SUPER cyborg Franky, subiendo sus gafas con el pulgar expresando su maravillosa idea.

Nami seguía en la habitación de las chicas aun dándole vueltas al asunto espantando sus pensamientos con negativas al respecto.

\- ¿Cómo puede Luffy ser tan inocente? – pensó Nami mientras se tiraba de espaldas en su propia cama. – Ser tan adorable debería ser ilegal, es dulce, amable, nunca miente y…- pensaba la pelirroja dando vueltas en su cama hasta que fue interrumpida por si misma – ¡DIOS MIO! ¿Qué estoy pensando? – Grito la confundida pelirroja mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza, sentía que estaba volviéndose loca.

\- No, no, no, Nami relájate seguro te callo mal el desayuno, mejor ve un rato a la biblioteca y despeja tu mente. – Se dijo Nami a sí misma en un ataque de nerviosismo sin dejar de repetirse a sí misma "Todo va a estar bien".

Nami se levantó por completo de su cama, tomo mucho valor y salió de su habitación caminando a paso veloz sin siquiera mirar a los lados, abrió de golpe la puerta de la biblioteca para entrar rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

\- Uh! Robin-chan. – Dijo Nami viendo que en dicho lugar se encontraba la morena que en el barco era su confidente.

\- Navegante-san… ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Robin apartando por un segundo la vista de su libro.

Nami al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga, se sentó en el suelo apoyando sus manos en él, con el rostro cabizbajo.

\- Robin-chan – Dijo la pelirroja en un tono sollozante – No entiendo que está pasándome…

Robin al escuchar esto no pudo evitar sonreír un poco a su confundida amiga, puesto que ¿quién podría pensar en que la gata ladrona de los carteles de se busca, resultaría ser tan inocente con asuntos del amor?

\- Nami – Dijo la morena con un tono de voz que podría calmar a cualquier persona en un instante, mientras sonreía amablemente - ¿Qué crees que está ocurriendo?

\- No lo sé, Yo me siento extraña… y esa mujer me incomoda y… - Nami comenzó a contarle a su amiga todo lo que la hacía estar tan confundida incluso hizo un pequeño comentaría acerca de sus pensamientos extraños hacia el capitán.

\- Oh! Ya veo – Dijo Robin haciendo como si realmente estuviese notando algo a penas – Ya se lo que te ocurre.

\- ¿Me callo mal la comida? – Pregunto Nami haciéndose la graciosa mientras reía nerviosa.

\- Tendrás que pensar en la respuesta por ti misma – Dijo la morena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Por lo pronto deberías agradecer al capitán por esos besos de los buenos días – concluyo la mujer entre risas.

\- R-Robin! No te burles de mi – Dijo la pelirroja levantándose del suelo de un solo golpe con el rostro completamente rojo.

\- Ju-Ju, no te enojes – Dijo la arqueóloga entre una pequeña risa – como compensación ¿qué te parece si te cuento lo que ocurrió con Zoro?

Robin y Nami conversaron un rato, en ese corto tiempo Robin conto a Nami lo que había ocurrido con Zoro en ese corto tiempo, dejando a la pelirroja con la boca abierta.

\- Robin-chan, eres asombrosa – Dijo la navegante asombrada por todo lo que había ocurrido. – Y también muy mala. – Esto último dicho con una risa de por medio.

\- ¿Yo? Soy un ángel Ju-ju. – Respondió la morena.

\- Bien, no puedo quedarme solo pensando en tonterías, debo volver a la normalidad ya – Dijo la pelirroja armándose de valor como si estuviese a punto de ir a una guerra. – Arigatou Robin-chan! - Culmino tomando un libro de la biblioteca para salir de la misma tan rápido como había llegado.

\- Sí que son lentos, pero al menos tienen salud – se dijo a sí misma la morena que ahora volvía a estar sola en la biblioteca – Solo espero que no pase nada malo con respecto a esa tal Boa Hancock – Robin retomo un poco preocupa su lectura.

Nami que acaba de salir de la biblioteca con un valor asombroso, se dirigió a la cocina por algo de beber, pero de camino comenzó a recordar las cosas que habían ocurrido por lo que se sintió más y más asustada junto con una pequeña depresión que no la dejaba respirar como era debido.

Nami abrió la puerta de la cocina muy deprimida, Sanji que se encontraba allí al escuchar la puerta abrirse se giró de inmediato viendo a su querida Nami-swan entrando por ella.

\- ¡Nami-swan te prepare un té con mucho amor! – Decía el cocinero con sus respectivos corazones en los ojos mientras hacia su voz cada vez más melosa.

\- Arigatou Sanji-kun justo lo que necesitaba. – Dijo la pelirroja ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud a su Nakama.

\- Nami-san vuelvo enseguida, iré a llevarle un café a Robin-chan – dijo Sanji mientras serbia una taza de café de una manera muy elegante.

\- Hai. – Dijo la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a leer el libro que había tomado de la biblioteca.

Sanji en ese mismo instante se dirigió hacia la biblioteca para entregarle el café lleno de amor a su querida Robin-chan. Después de todo él era el encargado de llenar de amor a las damas del barco. Si no ¿Quién más lo haría?

Justo unos minutos antes Zoro quien se encontraba entrenando, sin camiseta casi completamente lleno de sudor comenzó a hablar solo.

\- No puedo creer que esa mujer sea tan peligrosa – Decía el hombre con cabello de marimo mientras levantaba una pesa que doblaba su tamaño con una sola mano. – Pero no puedo evitar el querer tenerla cerca de mí. – Pronunciar esas palabras entre gruñidos hizo que ese pobre y enamorado espadachín se sonrojase a pesar de encontrarse solo en la habitación, no podía creer lo que decía.

Zoro coloco la pesa en el suelo, tomo una toalla y seco su sudor.

\- Necesito verla, no me importa si quiere mofarse de mí, quiero sentirla junto a mí.- Dijo Zoro un poco enojado, mientras caminaba a la salida para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Zoro comenzó a caminar hacia dicho lugar casi al mismo tiempo que el hombre con ceja de remolino, la diferencia de pasos era mínima, pero para buena o mala suerte el rubio llevaba la delantera.

Robin en la biblioteca no podía leer en paz su libro, su mente estaba llena de Zoro, no hacía más que pensar en dicho hombre, era asombroso para ella misma sentir como sus sentimientos estaban brotando tan a la ligera, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de tener esa cercanía con la persona que para ella era la más especial, ese hombre con mal carácter pero puro corazón había robado su corazón ya por completo.

La morena dio un gran suspiro que solo una persona enamorada puede dar mientras recostaba sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio colocando su cabeza sobre estos, sonriendo cada vez más emocionada con cada pensamiento.

\- Robin-chan te traje tu café – Dijo el guapo y rubio cocinero mientras entraba, viendo a Robin con la cabeza y los brazos recostadas al escritorio – Hai, douzo. – Dijo Sanji colocando el café sobre el escritorio quedando frente a Robin.

En ese mismo momento Robin se levantó un poco quedando a la altura del joven rubio.

\- Arigatou cocinero-san. – Dijo la morena ofreciéndole una sonrisa muy hermosa al hombre que acababa de entregarle su café.

Desde la puerta observando la escena se encontraba un serio y a la vez un poco enojado Zoro, si lo que sus ojos podían ver era cierto, allí se encontraba la mujer a la que tanto necesita regalando a la ligera aquellas sonrisas y expresiones que no quería mostrar a ningún otro hombre que no fuese el mismo.

\- No es nada mi querida Robin-chwan – Decía prácticamente bailando el hombre mientras se aproximaba a la puerta para salir, en ese instante encontró a Zoro en la parte exterior a un lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué quieres cabeza de marimo? – Pregunto el rubio que paso de ser una don juan a un hombre serio.

\- De ti nada okama con ceja de remolino. – respondió el espadachín entre gruñidos mientras hacia un gesto con la mandíbula.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – dijo el ya mal humorado rubio al ya gruñón marimo.

Luego de una pequeña riña de no menos de 10 minutos, muy común entre dichos hombres.

\- Marimo lo repetiré una vez más, si le haces algo a Robin-chwan no te lo perdonare. – Decía el cocinero que ahora caminaba de nuevo hacia la cocina para hacerle compañía a su querida Nami-swan.

\- Si, si como digas – Dijo Zoro mientras entraba a la biblioteca cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de sí.

Robin que aún se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, esta vez mientras tomaba con pequeñas pausas una taza de café, se percató de la presencia del hombre que acababa de entrar a la habitación y que a su vez había colocado seguro en la puerta.

\- Oh! Espadachín-san ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Dijo la mujer amablemente mientras continuaba tomando su café con mucha calma.

La morena no recibió ninguna respuesta, simplemente pudo ver al hombre acercarse más a ella.

\- Espadachín-san ¿Ocurre algo? – Dijo esta vez un poco preocupada la arqueóloga que no comprendía que ocurría.

Zoro se paró justo frente al escritorio donde se encontraba Robin, simplemente observándola, cosa que la ponía un poco nerviosa por alguna razón, se sentía extraño, por lo que la mujer decidió levantarse y pararse frente a este y preguntar una vez más.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?... Zoro – Dijo la mujer con un tono serio pero gentil.

\- Vaya así que me llamas por mi nombre, realmente te asuste – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en medio rostro mientras notaba lo fácil que podía ser perturbada aquella mujer que por lo general se encontraba seria.

\- ¿Uh? Ju-ju – La mujer algo asombrada por la pequeña broma del hombre no pudo evitar sonrojarse y al mismo tiempo soltar una pequeña risa.

Robin se giró para sentarse de nuevo y retomar su lectura, pero Zoro la tomo por el brazo, girándola de frente hacia él, para luego levantarla como si de una pluma se tratase sentándola cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio.

Zoro se acercó al escritorio reposando su manos en el, dejando sus brazos a cada lado de la mujer que allí estaba sentada.

La arqueóloga al verse en esa situación no pudo evitar tomar el rostro del espadachín y darle un beso en la frente, ver a ese gruñón pero tímido hombre le hacía desear darle mucho amor, todo si era posible.

\- Maldición, no puedo evitar sentir que se está burlando de mi – Fue lo único que pudo pensar el hombre que se ruborizaba por aquel simple beso en la frente.

Robin coloco sus brazos sobre los hombros del espadachín dejándolos rodear el cuello de este, mientras solo estaba allí observándolo, observando lo que para ella era el rostro del hombre que siempre quería tener a su lado.

Zoro tomo la cintura de Robin con firmeza con unas de sus manos, presionándola contra su cuerpo mientras decía en voz baja en el oído de la mujer.

\- No me agrada…

\- ¿Eh?

\- No quiero que tu sonrisa sea para otro hombre, no le muestres esas lindas expresiones a otro hombre que no sea yo, aunque sea ese cocinero de mierda, no lo hagas. – Decía el hombre con un tono serio, como si le hubiesen robado algo.

\- ¿estas celoso? – Pregunto la mujer sonriendo por lo que acaba de escuchar mientras se trataba de separar un poco para lograr ver el rostro de Zoro, cosa que le fue imposible pues este la apretó un poco más.

\- Sí. – Fue lo único que respondió el hombre mientras daba pequeños besos en el cuello de la morena que se encontraba allí sentada.

\- Pero n…o - Robin trataba de hablar pero le era imposible pues Zoro comenzó a lamer su cuello haciendo que su voz se escuchase entre cortada. – Z-zo…ro.

Por más que tratase no podía hablar o zafarse de los firmes brazos de él cabeza de marimo, que a pesar de sostenerla con firmeza no dejaba de ser delicado evitando maltratar a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

Zoro comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas, en el cuello haciendo que Robin soltase un pequeño gemido, al escucharla hacer dicho sonido por fin la dejo separarse un poco de él, mostrándole su rostro.

Robin se encontraba seria con el rostro casi completamente rojo, se quedó mirando directo a los ojos a Zoro haciendo que este se intimidase y apartase la mirada.

-Zoro – Dijo la mujer con el rostro completamente serio.

\- U-Uhm… - Fue el único sonido que pudo hacer Zoro mientras tragaba saliva.

\- Te… amo – Robin pronuncio estas palabras con una pequeña pausa, mientras daba un pequeño beso en los labios de Zoro – ¿Tú me amas?

Zoro abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la pregunta, para él era obvio su amor por ella, pero ¿realmente era necesario decirlo? Esas simples palabras lo hacían estremecer, no sabía ni por donde comenzar.

\- Y-yo…

\- Are ¿No me amas? – Pregunto Robin fingiendo estar confundida.

\- No… Digo Si… YO… - Zoro no estaba articulando palabras correctamente por la presión que sentía – TE AMO. – Apenas salieron estas palabras el rostro de Zoro se volvió rojo por completo.

\- Ya lo sabía Ju-ju – Dijo Robin para luego besar por un largo rato al espadachín que poco a poco dejo de sentirse avergonzado – Y con esto doy por pagada mi venganza ju-ju.

\- Lo sabía te alimentas del sufrimiento ajeno – Dijo el espadachín con una amplia sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su muy amada y especial morena.

Por otra parte el equipo amor quería poner en marcha su muy elaborado plan, por lo que lo repitieron para estar seguros de que todo estaba en orden.

\- Muy bien, repasemos el plan – Dijo Usopp muy serio como si se tratase de un plan de vida o muerte.

\- yo me encargare de Paulie – Dijo el Súper Cyborg señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar.

\- Yo convenceré a Luffy de que la cita es un juego – Dijo Chopper entusiasmado.

\- Yo le pediré a Nami-san que me muestres sus panti… O perdón, la convensere de ir a la cita con Paulie. – Dijo el esqueleto como si de un confucion normal se tratase.

\- Y yo me disfrazare de mujer para ir a ver a Boa Hancock en el barco de las kujas, después de todo soy el más apuesto – Dijo Usopp completamente serio con respecto al plan.

\- Nee, minna… - Dijo él reno mortificado nuevamente, ignorando por completo lo dicho por Usopp.

Los miembros del Equipo Amor voltearon a ver al adorable doctor que al parecer tenía un predicamento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Chopper? – Pregunto Usopp aún más confundido que la última vez.

\- Es que yo creo que… Luffy quiere aparearse con Nami y no con Hancock. – Dijo él reno totalmente convencido de lo que decía, después de todo el día anterior lo había visto comportarse extraño con Nami.

Todos se quedaron viendo al reno totalmente impactados por lo que acababa de decir, nadie había pensado en algo así por lo que lo veían imposible, era más que obvio que a quien Luffy quería era a Hancock, después de todo su emoción al verla lo delataba, esto era en lo único que podían pensar los miembros de dicho equipo.

\- Chopper, en mi pueblo natal me decían "El gran capitán del amor Usopp" – Dijo el mentiroso numero uno del barco mientras hacia una pose de grandeza – Y puedo asegurarte que a quien Luffy ama es a esa mujer Hancock.

\- ¿Eh? ¿HONTO? – Pregunto Chopper completamente asombrado por lo increíble que era Usopp – Yokatta, Estaba realmente preocupado– dijo el reno que sentía un gran alivio al saber que no estaban cometiendo una gran equivocación.

Mientras el equipo amor continuaba con sus planes y escuchaban las maravillosas aventuras del capitán Usopp, pudieron escuchar a Sanji llamando a todos a comer.

En el comedor ya sentada se encontraba Nami quien desde que comenzó a leer no había parado a no ser por el té que había estado tomando.

\- ¡MESHI! – gritaba Luffy mientras entraba a la cocina de golpe.

\- Si, si, siéntate ya la comida esta lista – Dijo el cocinero con mala cara al muchacho ruidoso que acababa de entrar – Por cierto Nami-san ¿de que es ese libro que tienes tanto rato leyendo? – Pregunto curioso el rubio.

\- Eh! Esto… Es un libro de fantasía, lo compre porque era muy barato – Dijo la distraída pelirroja sin sacar su ojos del libro – Es sobre una aventura, donde el protagonista esta perdidamente enamorado de una de sus amigas, pero no sabe cómo expresarlo correctamente… hasta que su amiga cae por un hechizo el cual solo se romperá con un beso de amor verdadero.

\- Esa parte tan romántica de mi Nami-swan también me gusta – Dijo el cocinero bailando con corazones en los ojos, mientras terminaba de colocar la comida en la mesa.

Toda la tripulación llego por fin al comedor, primero llego el equipo amor tomando asiento de inmediato, tratando de no parecer extraños. Unos minutos después entraron juntos Robin y Zoro como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Ya todos en la mesa comenzaron a comer como de costumbre, de la manera más ruidosa posible, excepto Nami que seguía sumergida en aquel libro que al parecer era muy interesante para ella.

Luffy devoraba toda la comida que estaba en los platos cercanos a él, incluyendo la de sus nakamas desprevenidos, pero a pesar de ello podía notar lo distraída que se encontraba su navegante, era como si no estuviese allí, ¿Qué podría ser tan interesante en ese libro? Pensaba Luffy mientras observaba fijamente dicho objeto, recordando lo que Nami acababa de contar a cerca del mismo.

\- Ya termine, me iré primero – Dijo Nami mientras salía de la habitación sin sacar el rostro del libro.

Nami camino a cubierta y se sentó en el pasto que allí estaba, el lugar era perfecto para leer, por lo que continúo leyendo un pequeño rato más, para luego descansar su vista por unos segundos, acostándose por completo en el suelo, por todas aquellas emociones que había vivido tan recientemente no pudo evitar caer rendida por el sueño.

Unos minutos después, Luffy que había terminado de comer a la velocidad de la luz para poder preguntar directamente a Nami lo interesante de su libro, la encontró allí tirada en el suelo.

\- Na-nami… - Dijo Luffy al ver a su navegante profundamente dormida en el suelo – ¡NAMI CALLO BAJO UN HECHIZO MISTERIOSO! – Grito el inocente Luffy lleno de desesperación, sujetándose el rostro con las manos.


	6. Chapter 6: Fantasía, el plan en marcha

One piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad del gran Eiichiro Oda.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo cada capitulo, de verdad me llenan de alegria y animos para seguir escribiendo.

 **¡Saludos!**

CAPITULO VI: Fantasía, el plan en marcha.

Luffy se encontraba completamente asustado, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían Nami estaba hechizada, por lo cual el pobre mugiwara entro en un estado total de pánico, corriendo de un lado para otro estirando la piel de su propia cara como si esto fuese a solucionar algo.

El escándalo que había armado Luffy en cubierta no era escuchado por los demás miembros de la tripulación ya que estos mantenían una muy ruidosa charla.

\- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – Decía Luffy mientras se arrodillaba justo a un lado de Nami. – Oii, Nami despierta – repetía el ya extremadamente asustado Luffy mientras movía sus piernas con nerviosismo. Se encontraba completamente tensó.

\- ¡ESO ES! Nami también dijo como romper el hechizo…Pero… ¿Que era? – dijo el moreno que ahora se encontraba concentrado tratando de recordar la solución.

\- ¿Comer carne aguantando la respiración?... No… eso no…Eso es para el hipo - Después de pensarlo por unos segundos más Luffy dio con la respuesta – LO TENGO- Dijo completamente seguro de la respuesta el inocente Luffy - ¡UN KILO DE QUESO CON JAMON VERDADERO! Shishishi. Espera Nami voy a rescatarte.

Luffy corrió a la cocina gritando, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

\- ¡SANJI! ¿Dónde está el Queso y el Jamón verdadero? – Pregunto desesperado el pobre Luffy.

\- En la despensa… ¿Existen jamones falsos? - Esto dejo a Sanji pensando en si realmente algo así podía existir.

Los miembros de la tripulación que se encontraban allí comiendo quedaron un poco atontados, acepción de Robin que solo estaba allí sonriendo, mientras molestaba con su pie a Zoro por debajo de la mesa, provocando que este la mirase con un ligero tic en el ojo.

\- Arigatou! – Dijo el capitán mientras tomaba las cosas para salir corriendo de nuevo de la habitación.

\- ¿No le sería suficiente con el desayuno? – Pregunto Brook mientras sorbía un poco de té, para luego soltar un eructo, recibiendo un golpe directo de Sanji – Ah, sumimasen. Yohoho.

\- Ju-ju quien sabe. – Respondió Robin como si nada mientras imaginaba la tontería que podía tener Luffy en la cabeza.

Todos pensaron en lo normal que era ver a Luffy hacer esas cosas por lo que continuaron su comida sin darle la mayor importancia, hasta que escucharon un gran grito.

\- Pero… ¿Que mierda estás haciendo? – Pregunto a gritos la pelirroja muy enojada por la manera en la que el inocente capitán la despertó.

Luffy había tratando de meter en la boca de Nami todo el queso y el jamón que acababa de tomar de la cocina.

Al escuchar esto los miembros de la tripulación salieron a mirar que demonios estaba ocurriendo, especialmente Sanji siendo el primero en llegar a la escena del crimen.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho a Nami-san? Pedazo de mierda – Pregunto el rubio muy enojado, con una cara totalmente demoniaca.

\- ¡Trato de meterme toda esa comida en la boca! – respondió la pelirroja sin dejar decir ni una sola palabra al pobre chico.

\- Oii, imbécil no debes hacerle eso a una dama – Decía el cocinero mientras golpeaba en la cabeza con el pie al pobre Luffy que seguía sin entender que ocurría.

\- Yo solo trate de salvar a Nami… - Dijo Luffy cruzando los brazos mientras hacía pucheros.

\- ¿Salvar? – Preguntaron todos a la vez uniéndose a la discusión.

\- Si… Nami estaba hechizada, yo solo quería salvarla – Respondió Luffy un poco enojado ya que nadie reconocía su esfuerzo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Pregunto Nami a modo de reproche, tratando de pensar en qué demonios pasaba ahora con Luffy – Espera un segundo… - Dijo Nami al encontrar la respuesta – Luffy ¿escuchaste lo que dije sobre el libro?

\- Si – Respondió de inmediato el joven sin ningún problema al respecto.

En ese momento, todos abrieron los ojos por completo por la impresión, Luffy se había interesado por un libro, era la cosa más improbable que podía ocurrir y estaba pasando justo frente a sus ojos.

\- ¡Idiota! Era un BESO de AMOR verdadero – Grito Sanji dándole otro golpe en la cabeza a Luffy que no le daba mayor importancia a las palabras del cocinero. – A demás para eso estoy… - En ese instante el cocinero fue interrumpido por la navegante que se encontraba un poco más calmada.

\- Luffy… - Dijo la chica con una expresión que provocaba un terror en cualquiera, por lo que los presentes en el lugar se retiraron de inmediato a excepción de Luffy.

\- G-gomen – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al mugiwara mientras hacía un trago grueso de saliva.

\- Esta bien – Dijo Nami cambiando su expresión a una llena de comprensión. – Solo cometiste un error, pero pudiste ahogarme, por favor no lo hagas de nuevo. – Decía la chica mientras se sentaba frente a Luffy tratando de aconsejarle – Luffy… Ya te dije que no debes besar a cualquiera, solo debes besar a tu persona especial…Y por amor a dios, no beses a Zoro. – Concluyo la chica, tratando de permanecer calmada, pues realmente no quería escuchar a Luffy hablar de su dichosa chica especial.

\- Pero, Nami mi chica especial e… - trato de decir Luffy pero fue interrumpido por la propia Nami.

\- ¡OH! Luffy mira… una cosa misteriosa en el cielo – Grito la pelirroja distrayendo por completo al tan inocente capitán, aprovechando el momento para huir.

\- ¿Dónde? – Gritaba impaciente Luffy tratando de encontrar la cosa misteriosa en el cielo, corriendo de un lado para otro mirando hacia el mismo.

\- Gracias dios por hacerlo tan dulce e inocente – Dijo la pelirroja haciendo una plegaria al cielo mientras huía del lugar.

Nami se encontraba totalmente agotada por tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, por lo que decidió tomar un baño, pues por lo menos allí no sería atosigada, ni mucho menos Luffy trataría de confesarle su amor por Hancock.

Luffy continuaba su cacería hacia la cosa misteriosa, en ese instante el Equipo Amor comenzó su plan aprovechando la distracción del muchacho.

\- Chopper es tu momento debes ir a convencer a Luffy mientras yo voy al barco de las Kujas. – Decía Usopp al pequeño reno – Franky debes ir de inmediato a buscar a Paulie, ya Brook confirmo la estadía de Nami en el baño, en este momento está espían… vigilándola.

\- ¡Hai! – Dijo el pequeño Doctor.

\- SUPER entendido – Dijo el SUPER cyborg.

\- Nos vemos en una hora – concluyo el ya vestido de mujer Usopp mientras se dirigía al barco de las Kujas esperando no ser asesinado.

Mientras Usopp iba camino al barco de las Kujas se despidió de Franky con un gesto de complicidad, a lo que el Cyborg respondió con un gesto similar de afirmación.

\- ¡Oh! Hola, que enorme barco ¿puedo subir? – Dijo Usopp fingiendo la voz de una dulce chica, lo que hacía que aparte de ser fea diese escalofríos.

Al verlo las Kujas lo dejaron subir de inmediato, viéndolo con una extraña expresión, ya que se veía muy extraño, por lo que una de las piratas decidió preguntar lo que era algo un poco obvio.

\- ¿No eres tu un amigo de Luffy? - Pregunto una de las piratas algo extrañada, por la asquerosa vestimenta del tirador del barco de los mugiwara.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo lo s-supieron? – Pregunto Usopp realmente exaltado pues realmente en su cabeza de idiota podía jurar que su plan era perfecto. - ¡P-po-por fa-fa-favor no me m-m-maten! – Dijo Usopp temblando.

\- No te preocupes, cualquier amigo de Luffy es amigo nuestro. – Dijo otra pirata realmente feliz al tener al chico de visita.

\- A demás esa nariz puede ser vista y reconocida a kilómetros – Respondió otra de las piratas señalando la larga nariz de Usopp.

Esta última declaración hizo que el pobre Usopp cayese de rodillas al suelo en un estado de depresión, ya que había sido un fuerte ataque. En ese momento apareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la emperatriz Boa Hancock, quien salía de sus aposentos.

Usopp al ver a la emperatriz salir se levantó de inmediato, parándose firme por alguna razón.

Boa pudo ver al nariz larga parado no tan cerca de ella, recordando de inmediato que se trataba de un amigo de su amado Luffy, por lo cual camino hacia él, no sin antes patear a un gatito que estaba justo en su camino.

\- Quiten esa cosa de mi camino – Dijo la mujer mientras observaba con odio al pequeño animal.

\- Perdón, Hebigime-sama, yo soy la encargada del gatito – Dijo una pirata del barco.

\- Pues deberías tener más cuidado – Respondió la emperatriz con una voz tosca, mientras se sentaba en su boa salome que hacia un trono para ella – Tu… -Dijo Boa Hancock dirigiéndose a Usopp haciendo que este tuviese un escalofrió. - ¿A qué vienes? – Pregunto la mujer con una voz un poco calmada, cruzando las piernas.

\- Bu-bueno vera, yo vine a… vera Luffy… Luffy quiere invitarla a una cita y me envió a decírselo – Dijo Usopp realmente asustado de la mujer.

\- Lu-Luffy ¿quiere salir conmigo? – Pregunto la mujer sonrojada, colocando una de sus manos sobre su frente mientras subia un poco la cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro.

\- Si así es… Esta noche – respondió el nariz larga, que se sentía un vencedor por lograr su cometido. – Luffy pasara por usted a las 7:00 pm. – Concluyo Usopp para luego despedirse de las mujeres y dirigirse al punto de encuentro en el barco.

Justo en ese momento Franky se encontraba en el hotel donde se hospedaban Iceburg y Paulie, el cyborg entro encontrándose de frente con los hombres que iban saliendo de el.

\- Oh! Bakaburg, Paulie – Dijo el Cyborg al ver a los carpinteros de Galley-la saliendo del hotel – Justo lo tipos que quería ver.

\- Franky, en este momento debo ir a terminar los asuntos por los que vine a esta isla, mañana temprano nos iremos. – Dijo el alcalde de Warer 7 mientras se despedía un poco apurado de Franky – Paulie, yo puedo ir solo, si lo deseas puedes quedarte con Franky.

\- Pero, Icebu… - trato de hablar Paulie pero fue interrumpido por Franky.

\- Espera Paulie, necesito hablar contigo – Dijo con total seriedad el cyborg, mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

\- Esta bien, sentémonos en el Lobby del hotel – Dijo el carpintero de Galley-la mientras seguía fumando su puro.

-La cosa es así, si realmente te gusta la pequeña Nami ten una cita hoy con ella – comenzó a decir el Cyborg sin ningún rodeo, haciendo que el tímido Paulie cambiara su expresión seria por una que pondría normalmente una chica enamorada al escuchar el nombre de la persona que le gusta. – Mi equipo y yo nos haríamos cargo de hacer que ella acepte. – Continuo Franky mientras sonreía por ver el amor en el aire.

\- No quiero irme sin hablar con ella a solas, por ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa, podría esperarla por siempre – Dijo el rubio muy serio ya que estaba diciendo sus verdaderos sentimientos y no era algo con lo que se podría jugar.

\- ¡Uh! ¿Quieres darle un besito? – Pregunto el Cyborg a modo de burla mientras paraba los labios lanzando besos al aire.

\- ¡MALDITO! ¿Qué quieres pelea? – Respondió con una pregunta Paulie completamente rojo tratando de ocultar lo avergonzado que se encontraba, ya que realmente si quería sentir muy cerca a esa mujer de la que estaban hablando.

\- SUPER, ve por la pequeña a las 7 pm. Ya nos haremos cargo de lo demás, tu solo síguenos. – concluyo Franky levantándose del lugar donde se encontraba sentado. – Ah! Una cosa más, toma esto, te ayudara en tu cita de hoy. – Dijo el Cyborg arrojando algo al rubio de Galley-la mientras salía del lugar.

\- ¿Cu-cupones? – pregunto Paulie muy confundido para sí mismo pues Franky ya había salido del lugar.

Mientras tanto Nami que aún seguía en el baño, salía de la tina con cuidado de no resbalar. La pelirroja camino hacia el vestidor para colocarse la ropa que escogió, encontrándose de frente con Brook quien seguía parado muy cerca de la puerta del mismo, ya que por estar espiando se había quedado petrificado, Ganándose una paliza.

-¿Por qué me estabas espiando? – Pregunto la pelirroja mientras se colocaba la ropa, al pobre esqueleto que se encontraba de espaldas al vestidor con dos grandes chicones en la cabeza.

-Sumimasen, vera Nami-san yo solo quería informarle de unas ofertas – Dijo el esqueleto un poco sonrojado.

\- ¿OFERTAS? ¿De qué? – Pregunto la chica algo dudosa, como si algo sospechase.

\- Si, vera, en esta isla se celebra un festival en el cual hacen ofertas en todas las tiendas, incluso hay premios de dinero en efectivo – Explico Brook tratando de no voltear hacia el vestidor.

Nami salió del vestidor con los ojos con enormes símbolos de berries en ellos, decidida a ganar el premio gordo cueste lo que cueste.

\- ¡Arigatou, Brook! – Dijo la pelirroja muy contenta dándole un abrazo al esqueleto, colocando el rostro del mismo sobre su pecho.

\- Nami-san ¿puedo pedirle un favor? – pregunto muy serio el esqueleto.

\- ¡Tu solo pide! – dijo Nami muy contenta soltando al esqueleto.

\- ¿sería tan amable de mostrarme sus pantis?

Nami sonrió al esqueleto que se encontraba frente a ella, para luego cambiar su rostro a la del mismo demonio mientras gritaba – ¡Y UNA MIERDA! – dándole una buena paliza a Brook dejándolo allí tirado.

-Nami-san, Paulie-san vendrá a las 7:00 pm. A recogerla. – Dijo el esqueleto que se encontraba tirado en una posición realmente extraña

Nami se encontraba realmente emocionada por las ofertas y premios que le había hablado el esqueleto, tanto que no se encontraba nerviosa por Paulie después de todo podía pedir a Robin-chan que fuese con ella.

\- Espera un segundo… ¿Por qué Paulie vendrá a buscarme? – Pregunto Nami que no tenía ni un pelo de tonta, mientas levantaba una ceja.

\- Vera…El… Tiene unos cupones… Si unos cupones que sirven para tener más ofertas… Eso es – Decía el esqueleto un tanto titubeante. – y…Además quiere hablar con usted Nami-san.

-Ummh… Está bien, es lo mejor, debo hablar con él y así aclarar las cosas. – Decía Nami con los ojos convertidos en Berries, como si realmente estuviese pensando en Paulie y no en los cupones de ofertas.

Mientras tanto Chopper se encontraba concentrado en el plan que había explicado Usopp, lo primero que debía hacer era actuar natural así que, se acercó a Luffy para darle el mensaje "de Boa Hancock".

\- Luffy ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto el pequeño doctor al ver como Luffy buscaba algo en el cielo con tanto recelo.

\- ¡CHOPPER! Nami vio una cosa misteriosa en el cielo – respondió el capitán con los ojos totalmente iluminados por el brillo de la aventura.

\- ¿¡HONTO!? – Pregunto inmediatamente Chopper mientras abría su boca, con los ojos brillando por la emoción, pero antes de comenzar a buscar él también la supuesta cosa en el cielo, recordó lo que debería estar haciendo.

\- Nee, Luffy. Te enviaron un mensaje de la emperatriz, tu amiga Boa Hancock – Dijo el pequeño reno tratando de ocultar la mentira, cosa que no sería tan difícil pues Luffy nunca notaba la diferencia. – Dijo que vendría a buscarte para ir a jugar y comer en el pueblo, en un festival de ¡carne!

Luffy al escuchar las palabras de la comida de emergencia se quedó completamente callado, haciendo que el pequeño doctor sintiese un poco de miedo pues ¿podría haber descubierto la mentira sobre la invitación?

\- ¿¡DE VERDAD!? – Pregunto Luffy babeando a chorros pues estaba emocionado y hambriento al mismo tiempo.

\- ah… Menos mal no te diste cuenta de la menti… Dijo que pases por ella a las 7 pm… Je-Jeje – Dijo Chopper junto a una pequeña risa nerviosa, tratando de calmarse. – Deberías… ¡Alistarte! ¡Toma un baño! – Decía el reno tapando su nariz, como si su capitán realmente apestase.

\- ¿Eh? Está bien, ¡Arigatou Chopper! Shishishi Niku, niku – Reía Luffy mientras corría al baño, pensando en lo más importante… La carne.

Chopper corrió al punto de encuentro del Equipo Amor, la oficina de Usopp. Allí se encontró con Brook y Usopp que al parecer ya habían completado su misión.

\- ¡Minna! ¡Lo logramos! – Dijo el reno haciendo porras.

\- Cálmate Chopper aun no es momento de cantar victoria, aun debemos verificar que todo salga bien en esas citas sorpresa. –Dijo Usopp con una voz seria al pequeño doctor, misma voz con la que contaba sus aventuras como el capitán Usopp.

\- Ciertamente así es, Yohoho – Decía Brook mientras tomaba un poco de té- Estoy tan emocionado, siento mariposas en el estómago, aunque yo no tengo estomago… ¡SOY UN ESQUELETO YOHOHOHOHO!

Usopp y Chopper carcajearon un rato con el chiste malo de Brook pues estaban felices por ver como su plan estaba dando frutos, todo iba como lo habían planeado, hasta ahora nada había salido mal, pero en ese momento apareció Franky por la puerta.

\- Gomen Minna, fuimos descubiertos. – Dijo el Cyborg con las manos arriba, como si alguien lo apuntase por la espalda mientras entraba por la puerta.

\- ¿!EHHH!? - se escuchó salir del nariz larga, el nariz azul y el esqueleto, que al parecer realmente habían cantado victoria muy pronto.

\- ¿Por qué son tan ruidosos? - Preguntaba el cabeza de marimo entre bostezos mientras entraba a la habitación junto a la morena del barco.

\- Oii, Franky… ¿Qué tanto saben? – Pregunto Usopp entre susurros.

\- Lo sabemos todo - Respondió con una tierna sonrisa la morena mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

\- SO SUPER SORRY! – Decía el Cyborg llorando por "arruinar" el SUPER increíble plan del Equipo Amor. – Fui emboscado por estos enfermos. – Continuaba lloriqueando el hombre como era ya costumbre.

\- Oh no se lo diremos a nadie, no se preocupen – Dijo Robin con mucha calma, como si algo se trajese entre manos.

\- Oigan, pero yo creo que a Luffy le gusta otr… - Decía el espadachín mientras se sentaba en el suelo, pero antes de poder completar la frase fue interrumpido por una mano flour de su amada.

\- No le diremos a nadie, pero nos gustaría ayudar un poco con su plan. – Dijo Robin a los chicos mientras sonreía con malicia hacia donde se encontraba Zoro haciendo que este se quedase callado con su rostro sonrojado.


	7. Chapter 7: En 30 minutos

One piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad del gran Eiichiro Oda.

Gracias por seguir esta historias, sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.

CAPITULO VII: En 30 minutos.

En el cuartel del Equipo Amor, también conocido como la oficina de Usopp. Se encontraban Robin y Zoro los nuevos miembros de dicho equipo.

\- Bueno… No veo problema, después de todo ustedes querrían lo mejor para Luffy y Nami. – Dijo Usopp un poco confuso, pues si era normal que quisieran lo mejor para sus nakamas, lo que le parecía extraño era su interés por participar, especialmente de Zoro, pero no le dio importancia.

\- Por supuesto – Respondió la morena de ojos azules como si realmente estuviera interesada en que todo saliese perfecto en el plan del Equipo.

\- No sé qué tanto les diría Franky, pero es necesario que sepan algunas cosas del plan si realmente quieren poder ayudar. – Contaba el nariz larga a los nuevos miembros, haciendo un gesto de seriedad – Verán, en esta ciudad se celebra un festival esta noche en el cual, tendrán ofertas impresionantes en todas las tiendas, al mismo tiempo que venderán cantidades increíbles de comida, principalmente carne. Este festival es muy popular y es celebrado una vez al año, se le conoce como "ofertas asadas". Por lo que básicamente gracias a este festival lograremos que tanto Luffy como Nami tengan las mejores citas de sus vidas con sus respectivas parejas. – Concluyo Usopp.

\- Oh! Ya veo, realmente planearon muy bien esto chicos. – Dijo Robin impresionada por lo suertudos que podían llegar a ser.

\- Ustedes ¿realmente saben perder el tiempo no? - Dijo Zoro mientras giraba el rostro hacia donde se encontraban los miembros del Equipo amor.

\- No perdimos el tiempo, incluso conseguimos cupones de descuento para Nami – Dijo Chopper tratando de hacer entender a Zoro el gran esfuerzo que habían realizado en el plan, para poder ayudar a sus nakamas.

Zoro se quedó callado observando fijamente a Chopper mientras este se veía cada vez más enojado de una manera extremadamente tierna.

\- Espadachín-san, no deberías molestar a los miembros del Equipo Amor – Dijo la arqueóloga clavando una mirada estricta hacia el cabeza de marimo haciendo que este se quedase callado de una vez.

\- Las mujeres son realmente peligrosas… - Susurro el esqueleto al oído del Cyborg que se encontraba cerca, con una expresión de miedo real.

\- Y que lo digas My friend. – decía el SUPER Cyborg, dándole toda la razón al asustado esqueleto, mientras observaban la situación.

\- Bien, entonces, Nariz larga-kun ¿En qué podemos ayudarles con el plan? – Pregunto Robin haciendo una expresión amable hacia todos, ganando la confianza absoluta con todos los miembros del Equipo Amor.

-Lo primero que debe saber es el nombre del plan, el cual es "DCC" el nombre fue escogido por nuestro amado líder el ¡CAPITAN USOPP! – Dijo Usopp como si realmente fuese cierto – Que significa Dinero, carne, cita ¿Esplendido cierto?- Pregunto Usopp a los nuevos miembros muy orgulloso, haciendo una pose de héroe, mientras fue golpeado en la cabeza por los demás miembros que apenas se enteraban del nombres de dicho plan.

Usopp contó a Zoro y Robin exactamente cuál era el plan para las citas de esa noche, cada paso que deberían realizar para que el plan saliese perfecto, cada detalle, incluso les explico cuál será su papel en dicho plan, realmente era muy conveniente la presencia de estos dos nuevos miembros en el equipo.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos el plan DCC fue explicado por completo, por lo que la reunión termino y cada uno de los miembros del Equipo Amor salió del cuartel general.

\- Ju-ju, esto va a ser muy interesante – Dijo para sí misma la morena mientras salía de la habitación junto a Zoro.

\- Je, Realmente eres una bruja que se alimenta del sufrimiento ajeno – Dijo el espadachín jalando por la cintura a la arqueóloga a un pequeño rincón del barco, donde no pudieran ser vistos.

\- ju-ju, solo quiero ayudar un poco – Respondió Robin al cabeza de marimo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este.

\- Hmm

En el Sunny dos personas estaban preparándose para salir esa noche, una de ellas acababa de tomar un baño para permanecer fresca, para ser más precisos se trataba de Nami, quien salía del baño con una pequeña toalla cubriendo su cuerpo pues no había escogido aun, que ropa utilizaría esa noche, mientras caminaba fuera del baño se topó con un joven que muy pocas veces toma un baño y lo admite con inocencia.

-Lu-luffy…

\- Eh! Nami, ¿qué haces desnuda en el pasillo? – Pregunto Luffy mientras hacía una expresión de no entender que ocurre, una expresión similar a la de un cachorro.

Nami al escucharlo decir esto con tanta calma, repentinamente se enojó y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza.

\- ¡IDIOTA! No estoy desnuda… Llevo una toalla… - La pelirroja decía esto último entre dientes mientras se sentía enoja y confundida, pues como lo pensaba todo era un malentendido… o eso parecía pues la reacción de Luffy al verla semidesnuda era como si no le importara o peor aún como si le fastidiase. – Apártate de una buena vez que llevo prisa…

\- Pero Nami… - Decía Luffy tratando de hablar con su navegante buscando la razón por la cual había sido golpeado.

Luffy estiro un poco su brazo para alcanzar a la joven pero en lugar de tomar su hombro accidentalmente tomo la toalla, quedando está en la mano de Luffy, quien se tardó unos pocos segundos en notar que Nami estaba completamente desnuda justo frente a sus ojos.

Nami por su parte al sentir un repentino frio se quedó de pie sin siquiera voltear. Miro hacia abajo notando de inmediato que le faltaba algo, sin tardar más de una milésima de segundo en enfurecerse por completo.

\- Pero… ¡QUE DEMONIOS! – Dijo a pelirroja transformada en el mismísimo demonio, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más se quedó callada al voltear y ver a su capitán.

\- Go-Gomen – Dijo Luffy tartamudeando, completamente rojo mientras miraba hacia otro lado sosteniendo la toalla con ambas manos, como si tratase de no verla por todos los medios.

\- ¿Eh? Luffy tu… - Nami se quedó perpleja al ver esa escena no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… ¿Luffy avergonzado? Esto tenía que ser una broma, la pelirroja a pesar de todo no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza también, al mismo tiempo sintió una extraña dulzura hacia el muchacho tan extraña que ni ella misma lo noto.

\- Fue un…Accidente – Dijo el moreno con sombrero de paja tratando de no mirar hacia donde se encontraba la joven desnuda.

\- Luffy…

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo el muchacho cada vez más nervioso, se estaba comenzando a sentir mareado, no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía.

\- Suelta la toalla… - Dijo la pelirroja mientras tiraba de la toalla con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡S-si! – grito tartamudeando Luffy soltando la toalla de un solo golpe haciendo que Nami cállese al suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe.

\- ¡ITAI! ¡Idiota! – Nami grito por lo fuerte del golpe, mientras comenzaba a enojarse de nuevo.

\- ¡NAMI! – Luffy sin pensarlo tomo a la pelirroja en brazos preocupado por si se encontraba bien o no – Na-na-na ¡NAMI! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele en algún lugar? ¿Quieres carne? – Preguntaba Luffy asustado mientras corría por el pasillo con la muchacha en brazos, sujetándola fuertemente entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Tanto alboroto llamo la atención de cierta mujer, que de inmediato quedo al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el barco, y sin siquiera pensarlo lo tomo a favor de su plan.

\- Luffy… Luffy ¡LUFFY! – Grito Nami para poder llamar la atención del chico que la llevaba en brazos con tanto desespero. – Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco, nada que Chopper no pueda resolver con alguna pomada – Dijo esto la pelirroja mientras sujetaba el rostro del chico con ambas manos para poder tener toda la atención posible de este, viéndolo directo a los ojos.

Luffy sujeto una de las manos de la chica y la coloco cerca de su frente y luego por su boca, dándole un delicado beso, dejando a Nami con los ojos a punto de llorar por la dulzura del jovencito, Nami nunca había sentido tantas ganas de abrazar con fuerzas a alguien.

\- Gracias a dios te encuentras bien… - Dijo Luffy con un tono de voz que no dejaba a la imaginación lo muy preocupado que se encontraba. – ¡Te llevare con Chopper!

Nami al escuchar decir a Luffy "Te llevare con Chopper" salio por completo de su transe y estiro la piel del rostro del muchacho.

\- Oye idiota… Estoy desnuda, déjame en el suelo yo puedo caminar– Dijo la pelirroja con tono de reproche haciéndose la fuerte mientras estiraba y pellizcaba las mejillas de Luffy.

Luffy al escuchar a Nami decir eso, recordó que esta estaba completamente desnuda y en sus brazos por lo que comenzó a tambalear y a temblar de nuevo, pero sin causarle ningún daño la dejo de pie a un lado.

\- Nami ¿puedes caminar? – Pregunto Luffy mientras miraba en otra dirección.

Nami trato de caminar a pesar del dolor que sentía en sus caderas, pero fue inútil callo de nuevo al suelo por lo que Luffy la levanto inmediatamente casi al instante.

\- Solo hasta la habitación… - Dijo Nami en un susurro casi inaudible el cual Luffy escucho al instante, por lo que la dejo en su habitación y la ayudo a sentar en la cama.

\- Traeré a Chopper enseguida - Dijo el moreno mirando nuevamente hacia otra dirección - ¿Lo cuidarías por mi mientras vuelvo? – Dijo Luffy colocando en la cabeza de Nami el sombrero de paja antes de salir de la habitación a toda prisa, ocultando el sonrojado rostro de la chica.

En la habitación Nami tomo una sábana que se encontraba sobre la cama y se cubrió para luego recostarse boca abajo, tratando de disminuir un poco el dolor que sentía.

\- Ese Luffy es un… Idiota – Refunfuñaba Nami para sí misma haciendo pucheros – lo único que me causa son problemas…Y siempre tiene que ser tan lindo… ¿Lindo? Quise decir… IDIOTA… Dios santo… ¿con quién estoy hablando?

Mientras Luffy corría en busca de Chopper, paso justo por un lado de cierta pareja en el barco, haciendo que cierta mujer terminase de adivinar qué ocurriría luego por lo que decidió esconderse junto a cierto espadachín.

\- ¡Chopper! – Dijo Luffy al entrar de golpe al consultorio del pequeño y peludito reto que se encontraba allí terminando unas medicinas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Luffy?

\- ¡CHOPPER! NAMI…Nami se cayó y se golpeó el TRASERO y… y… seguramente no podrá volver a cagar… digo caminar y todo es mi culpa – Le decía entre gritos y frases cortas con muchas desesperación el capitán al pequeño doctor.

\- ¡EH! – Exclamo el reno – Gracias a dios acabo de preparar esta súper pomada que alivia casi de inmediato esos dolores… Casi se arruinan los planes del equi... APRESUREMONOS LUFFY…. BUSCA A ROBIN… - Dijo el reno estas últimas a gritos.

De inmediato Luffy salió corriendo en busca de Robin sin preguntar para que necesitaran su presencia, en lo que a su vez Chopper tomo lo que necesitaba y fue en ayuda de la navegante.

Chopper llego en un santiamén al donde se encontraba la pelirroja entrando de inmediato al lugar sin tocar la puerta.

\- ¡Nami! No te preocupes ya estoy aquí, tengo esta pomada que te curara casi de inmediato – Dijo el reno un poco feliz pues quería mostrar lo eficaz que podía ser su pomada. – Envié a Luffy por Robin ya debe estar por venir.

En ese mismo instante Luffy entro por la puerta sin la morena acompañándolo.

\- Gomen Chopper, la busque por todo el barco pero no la encontré por ningún lado… - Dijo Luffy un poco confundido.

\- Si no hay remedio…Luffy tendrás que aplicar la pomada a Nami con mucho cuidado en donde te indique. – Dijo Chopper con mucha seriedad y profesionalismo, todo esto sin dejar a la pelirroja decir ni una sola palabra lo que la tenía ya un tanto molesta.

\- … Pero que mierda… ¡Chopper! – Dijo Nami observando severamente al pequeño reno, pero esto no sirvió de nada pues este estaba completamente concentrado en su trabajo como doctor.

\- Luffy frota tus manos una contra la otra 10 veces antes de aplicar la pomada a Nami – Decía el tierno doctor.

\- Si – Dijo de inmediato el chico, mientras chopper descubría la espalda y caderas de la joven.

Nami al sentir como la dejaban a la vista rápidamente se tornó roja desde su rostro hasta sus orejas, subiendo al mismo tiempo su temperatura corporal por la vergüenza, pero nada de esto era visible gracias a cierto sombrero de paja.

Luffy por su parte trago grueso y comenzó a frotar sus manos una contra la otra hasta hacerlo 10 veces, enseguida coloco ambas manos sobre la espalda desnuda de la chica.

\- Luffy debes bajar un poco más y llegar hasta el alrededor de sus caderas y luego subir nuevamente hasta la mitad de su espalda - Indicaba Chopper sin perder la concentración.

\- S-si – Dijo Luffy mientras comenzaba a dar masajes a la joven.

Nami se encontraba entre la vergüenza y el placer de sentir aquel masaje que para ella era muy relajante a pesar de las condiciones. Cuando menos se lo esperaba ya habían culminado.

\- Listo Luffy ya puedes parar, Nami reposa al menos 30 min antes de ponerte de pie y estarás mejor – Dijo el pequeño reno mientras caminaba a la salida de la habitación – Luffy deja descansar a Nami – Concluyo el pequeño reno antes de abandonar el lugar.

\- Gracias…

\- ¿Umh?

\- Gracias por cuidarme y dejarme un rato tu sombrero – Dijo Nami tratando de no pensar en lo que decía pues esto le provocaría aún más vergüenza.

\- No es nada, shishishi – Decía riendo Luffy muy feliz.

\- Toma tu sombrero y ve a darte un baño… Tu cita será pronto - Dijo Nami pensando en que Luffy no debería hacer esperar a su chica especial.

Luffy sonrió a la chica con mucha dulzura y salió de la habitación dejándola sola dentro de esta, para dirigirse directo al baño pues no quería hacer esperar a su amiga la emperatriz Boa Hancock.

Nami se quedó un rato observando la puerta de la habitación, sin pensar en algo solo observando al vacío, esperando que pasasen 30 min para levantarse.

Había pasado una hora aproximadamente por lo que ya se aproximaba la hora acordada, Nami estaba aún en su habitación terminando de prepararse para salir, mientras que Luffy estaba asaltando la cocina pues no quería tener hambre en el camino por lo que metía algo de comida en sus bolsillos.

La hora habia llegado, Nami salió de su habitación y se dirigió directamente a cubierta para esperar a su acompañante, encontrándose de frente con Luffy quien la observo detenidamente por unos segundos, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese cruzar palabras, la voz de un hombre y una mujer se pudieron escuchar nombrando a los jóvenes respectivamente.

Pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar. Espero poder subir el proximo capitulo dentro de poco tiempo.

Un abrazo y saludos! :3


	8. Chapter 8: citas ¿perfectas?

One piece es una obra del gran Eiichiro Oda

CAPITULO VIII: Citas ¿Perfectas?

Luffy miro en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Boa Hancock, para luego saludarla alegremente con la mano gritando mal su nombre.

-¡ooooooiii! ¡HAMMOCK! – Decía Luffy muy contento por que saldría a jugar con su amiga la emperatriz de Amazon Lily por la ciudad llena de carne, sin siquiera pensar en que podría ser una cita. Inconsciente incluso de lo hermosa que se veía Boa Hancock con su vestido purpura que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Nami por su parte no presto mucha atención a lo que Luffy hacia pues de cierta forma le molestaba un poco que fuese a una cita con esa mujer, nunca le había molestado nada pero ahora era hasta un fastidio, tan grande como cuando usaban todo el dinero sin su permiso.

Por lo que Nami decidió enfocar su mente en cuanto dinero gastaría y cuantas tiendas dejaría prácticamente vacías sin gastar mucho dinero, pues ya de por si era una experta en pedir descuentos y ahora Paulie tenía esos maravilloso cupones de descuento en un festival en el que ya existen descuentos a cualquiera, era como un sueño para alguien a quien le gusta gastar poco y conseguir mucho como a ella.

-Minna, ya saben cuál es el plan – pensó Usopp mientras observaba a sus demás compañeros del Equipo Amor, a lo que estos respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza como si pudiesen leer su mente.

Luffy y Nami bajaban de Sunny para ir con sus respectivas parejas, pero repentinamente Nami comenzó a tabalear posiblemente como efecto secundario del golpe que había recibido anteriormente por lo que tropezó con sus propios pies y comenzó a caer directo hacia el suelo. Pero, antes de que la pobre pelirroja cayese al suelo 3 hombres reaccionaron casi al mismo tiempo pero solo uno de ellos logro atraparla justo en el momento adecuado.

-¡NAMI-SAN! – Grito Sanji desesperado

\- ¡DESVERGON… NAMI! – grito Paulie al ver caer a la mujer que hacía latir rápidamente su corazón.

\- Te atrape – dijo Luffy quien la atrapo en milésimas de segundos, tomándola de la cintura. Evitando que se golpease el rostro, observándola directo a los ojos para luego sonreírle dulcemente.

En ese momento Boa Hancock levanto una ceja e hizo una mueca. – ¡LUFFY ESTA ENGAÑANDOME! – Grito desesperadamente la emperatriz en su mente al ver tal escena.

\- Buen trabajo idiota, ahora suelta a Nami-san – Gritaba Sanji desde donde se encontraba.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Nami evitando la mirada directa de Luffy, para luego pensarlo por un segundo y devolverle una sonrisa a su capitán, al cual ella no podía dejar de querer pues le derretía el corazón con cada pequeño gesto.

Luffy al verla sonreírle no pudo evitar sentirse muy contento, la soltó con cuidado para que ella pudiese colocarse de pie. Ambos continuaron su camino.

\- Paulie-san… - Dijo Nami al Rubio que de inmediato al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja torno su rostro de un rojo completamente notorio para cualquiera menos ella.

\- S-si ¿QUE QUIERES? – Pregunto nervioso y apresurado Paulie sin pensar en las consecuencias.

\- No me llames desvergonzada – Dijo con una voz muy calmada y una sonrisa la navegante del barco haciendo justo en ese momento que un rayo cayese sobre el hombre que en ningún momento pudo ver la nube formada sobre su cabeza.

Todos incluso Boa Hancock se impresionaron al ver tal cosa haciéndola pensar que la pelirroja sería una enemiga formidable.

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que nuestro capitán salvo a la damisela en apuros – dijo Robin con una sonrisa para sí misma.

En ese instante tanto Luffy como Nami tomaron caminos separados cada uno con sus respectivas citas.

\- muy bien Paulie-niichan ¿Dónde deberíamos comprar primer? – pregunto la navegante que a pesar de todo se veía linda como siempre.

\- Ah… etto… do-donde tu… Donde tu excesiva PROMISCUIDAD QUIERA IR… ¡mujer sin vergüenza! – Dijo el nervioso Paulie sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?... – Dijo Nami con una de sus cejas levantada… para luego electrocutar al hombre con su arma sin siquiera sentir algo de compasión por el pobre idiota.

Mientras Nami se alejaba del lugar con el carpintero sin dejar de discutir, Luffy los veía partir, al mismo tiempo que la emperatriz Boa Hancock solo observaba como su amor veía hacia la mujer y el hombre que acababan de partir.

Luffy tomo su sombrero y lo acomodo un poco haciendo imposible ver sus ojos.

\- Hammock, vamos por la comida - dijo el capitán que se podía escuchar algo triste a pesar de haber comida de por medio.

\- s-si Luffy…– Dijo la emperatriz tratando de articular más palabras – CARIÑO – esto último lo dijo con todas sus fuerzas, pero sería en vano pues el moreno con sombrero de paja ya había comenzado a caminar.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? Hammock – pregunto con poco interés mientras se sacaba los mocos el despreocupado Luffy de siempre.

\- imposible… mi querido Luffy noto lo difícil que era para mí decir eso, así que fingió no escucharme para hacerme sentir mejor – Maquinaba en su mente la ingenua y enamorada mujer de Amazon Lily tratando de no desmayarse por tanto amor.

\- ¡NIKU, NIKU! – gritaba Luffy ya algo más contento mientras caminaba junto a la mujer que ese día era su cita.

Mientras tanto Nami y Paulie se dirigían al lado de la ciudad donde se encontraban las mejores ofertas en ropa, calzado, muebles, joyas y más, la pelirroja se sentía como una niña en navidad, cada cosa que veía más barata que la otra hacia que su corazón brincara de alegría.

\- Na-nami desver… ¡Nami! – dijo el rubio carpintero con algo de trabajo.

\- ¿eh? Que sucede… - pregunto la pelirroja algo confundida.

\- bueno… yo… ¿a qué tienda quieres… entrar primero? – Pregunto Paulie llenándose de valor para hacer tan sencilla pregunta, dejando ver en sus mejillas un leve tono rosa.

\- déjame pensarlo un poco – Respondió Nami pues se sentía un poco extraña – no había notado lo dulce que puede llegar a ser el penoso de Paulie… pensado en eso… Casi tengo que besarlo la noche anterior, aunque realmente planeaba hacerme la tonta… – entre tanto pensamiento, Nami se sintió avergonzada al pensar en esas cosas, ella podía ser algo mala a veces con los hombres, pero realmente no tenía experiencia en estas cosas, no sabría qué hacer en estos casos en los que alguien realmente se enamora y más si es de ella misma.

\- Va-vayamos a esa tienda de ropa- dijo la navegante algo apenada por tartamudear, por lo que bajo un poco la cabeza.

Paulie al notar que la chica bajaba el rostro de esa manera la tomo por el brazo haciendo que esta se frenase – ¿Te encuentras bien mujer desvergonzada? ¿Acaso te siente mal de nuevo? – pregunto el preocupado carpintero, sin pensar siquiera que la pelirroja solo sentía vergüenza por lo que había ocurrido anteriormente.

\- iie, iie, no es nada niichan, entremos ya a la tienda – Dijo un poco apenada la mujer mientras señalaba el lugar donde quería entrar.

Nami camino delante del hombre y freno su paso por unos segundos para ver lo que había en una tienda cercana, pudo ver una linda cajita musical, que le hizo recordar a su madre Bellemere y a su hermana Nojiko. Nami observo por unos segundos con un rostro lleno de nostalgia aquella vitrina, para luego continuar su camino hacia la tienda que había indicado.

Paulie observo tal escena sin pensar con claridad lo que podría estar pasando por la mente de su hermosa cita, por lo que solo se le ocurrió una idea.

Al entrar a la tienda Nami comenzó a ver ropa, zapatos, bolsos, mientras que Paulie solo la observaba y seguía de un lado a otro tratando de no perderla de vista, la pelirroja tomo muchas cosas, se podría decir que casi todo lo que tenían en la tienda, por lo que de inmediato se dirigió hacia el vendedor para pagar todo lo que había escogido.

\- Oh, veo que lleva muchas cosas señorita – dijo el codicioso vendedor mientras frotaba sus manos. – sería un total de 5 millones de berries. – culmino el hombre que no se imaginó con quien estaba hablando.

\- pues tenía entendido que hoy es un día especial en el que todo está en descuento, y aquí tienes este cupón del 90% en todo lo que puedas llevar de cualquier tienda. - Dijo la pelirroja mientras entregaba al hombre el cupón con un rostro que para cualquier vendedor es aterrador.

\- P-pe-pero… Señorita – decía el vendedor que veía como su negocio se iba por el drenaje.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – pregunto Nami que ahora más que nada parecía una pandillera. Sin percatarse de la ausencia de Paulie en la tienda.

Luego de una exhaustiva pelea entre Nami y el vendedor, la pelirroja salió victoriosa pues el hombre no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que la hermosa chica le exigía.

\- Serán un total de… 50 mil berries – dijo el vendedor que se encontraba en una profunda depresión.

\- aquí tiene – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

\- gracias por desvalijar nuestra tienda, vuelva cuando quiera – dijo el vendedor mientras hacia una reverencia tratando de no desmayarse.

\- Jeje, me encanta esta isla… ¿eh? ¿Dónde está Paulie? – miro hacia atrás la chica mientras se preguntaba esto pues el rubio no se encontraba dentro de la tienda.

\- Na-Nami, aquí estoy – dijo el rubio que se encontraba esperándola fuera de la tienda.

\- oh, allí estas Paulie, pensé que tenías problemas al igual que Zoro, ya hasta había pensado en regalarte un mapa. – dijo la chica bromeando un poco con el carpintero.

Mientras que en algún lugar de la isla, siguiendo con el plan un hombre de cabello verde estornudaba, el cual según estaba siguiendo a una pelirroja y un carpintero rubio, pero estos se habían extraviado de nuevo.

En algún lugar de la isla no tan lejos de Nami se encontraba Luffy caminando con Boa Hancock de restaurant en restaurant, comiendo toda la carne que podía.

\- Luffy ¿estas disfrutando de mi compañía? – pregunto la emperatriz a su querido Luffy, pero el moreno no pudo entender bien lo que dijo por lo que entendió mal.

\- ¿eh? Shi hammock disfuto mujo la jomida (si, hammock disfruto mucho la comida) – Decía el moreno con sombrero de paja con la boca llena de comida.

\- ¡oh! Luffy disfruta su comida… Porque está conmigo – dijo la emperatriz de Amazon Lily la cual estaba tan enferma de amor que solo podía escuchar a Luffy decir lo que su corazón deseaba.

Mientras la mujer trataba de no caer al suelo de tanto amor, Luffy continuaba con su comida, lo en realidad era lo último que quedaba en dicho restaurant por lo que al terminar de comer continuaron su camino por la ciudad, Luffy parecía un globo por tanta comida que había engullido.

En algunos lugares de la ciudad se encontraban los miembros del equipo amor, cada uno consiguiendo lo necesario para poder llevar a cabo la segunda parte de su plan. Dicha parte seria "segundo plan P.E.F". Todo iba al pie de la letra, Robin se encontraba siguiendo a Luffy y Boa pues según el plan las citas no debían mezclarse en ningún momento. – Igual un error lo comete cualquiera, jeje – dijo Robin para sí misma mientras continuaba con su seguimiento discreto.

Por su parte Zoro seguía sin tener idea de donde estaban Nami y Paulie. – por dios no puede creer que tengan tan mal sentido de la orientación. – dijo Zoro que se encontraba completamente lejos de las tiendas.

Por su parte Luffy vio algo que le parecía muy divertido, era una especie de carne gigante, por lo que se emociono

\- ¡HAMMOCK! Vayamos allí – dijo Luffy muy emocionado tomando a la mujer del brazo y haciendo que esta corriese con él.

\- Es-espera Luffy – decía la mujer que lo seguía sin ningún problema, pero que se sentía a morir por el pequeño contacto físico.

Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar donde estaba aquella comida inmensa, Luffy comenzó a comer hasta más no poder sin percatarse de que su amiga se encontraba completamente roja y mareada.

\- Me alegro de que disfrutes de la comida Luffy – Dijo Hancock que se encontraba cada vez más débil.

\- Hancock ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Luffy preocupado por la mujer, pues noto lo mal que se veía.

\- aaahhhhh, Luffy dijo correctamente mi nombre… eso quiere decir que… ESTAMOS CASADOS – pensó Boa Hancock entrando en una pánico total y desmayándose en ese mismo instante. Para su suerte Luffy que siempre ha tenido buenos reflejos la atrapo de inmediato evitando que la mujer cayese al suelo.

\- oi, oi Hancock, Hancock… reacciona – decía Luffy realmente preocupado por la mujer que no reaccionaba. Por lo que decidió que lo mejor era cargarla en dirección al barco.

Mientras tanto Nami y Paulie seguían en sus compras por supuesto Paulie llevaba todas esas cosas que la pelirroja no dejaba de comprar, había comprado muchas prendas de vestir, como siempre y aunque no lo pareciese llevaba ropa no solo para ella sino para todos sus nakamas, especialmente para uno en específico pues había comprado un regalo que podría decirse que era especial, pues lo escogió con mucho cuidado.

\- Vayamos a esa tienda de all… - dijo Nami pero sin poder culminar con su frase pues sus piernas volvieron a fallarle, pero esta vez haciendo que se lastimase.

\- ¡Nami! – dijo Paulie al notar lo lento que era pues no pudo detener la caída de la chica.

\- estoy… bien – dijo Nami tratando de ponerse en pie a lo fallo por completo – creo que lastime mi tobillo – dijo Nami algo avergonzada con un gesto algo tierno.

Paulie saco el puro que lleva normalmente en su boca, lo tiro al suelo apagándolo con el pie. Se acercó un poco más a la navegante de los mugiwara y extendió su mano hacia ella.

Nami al ver el gesto del hombre inconscientemente estiro su mano, colocándola sobre la del rubio carpintero de Water Seven, el cual la levanto como si fuese tan ligera como una pluma y sin preguntar la cargo entre sus brazos.

\- Te llevare de regreso al barco no te preocupes – dijo Paulie a la mujer que llevaba entre sus brazos.

\- es-espera – dijo Nami a Paulie pero esto sería en vano pues el carpintero la ignoraría si era necesario, pues sin importar lo penoso que podría llegar a ser jamás soltaría a la mujer que hacia latir con tanta fuerza su corazón.

\- oh, veo que por fin sus caminos van a cruzarse – dijo una morena de ojos azules con algo de malicia – digo… ¡Ups! – Robin en ese momento tomo un camino distinto para llegar primero al barco no sin antes ir por Zoro pues estaba segura de que los demás habían llegado al barco, por su puesto sin quitar sus ojos fleur del camino, no quería perderse nada.

Entre caminar apresuradamente Boa recobro el conocimiento por lo que comenzó a disculparse con Luffy, pero este solo siguió caminando rápidamente al barco pues realmente le preocupaba la salud de su amiga que ahora se encontraba consiente.

Entre tanto caminar Paulie y Luffy se encontraron frente a frente pues las calles que cada uno había tomado se conectaban en cierto punto para llegar al lugar donde se encontraba anclado el barco.

\- Nami… NAMI ¿estás bien? – grito Luffy que ahora se encontraba más preocupado pues vio como Paulie llevaba cargada a su navegante, no entendía que ocurría pero Nami era llevada en brazos, así que solo podía pensar lo peor.

Nami al escuchar la voz de Luffy acercándose a paso veloz a ver qué le había ocurrido no pudo evitar sentirse realmente feliz, pero esa felicidad no duro mucho puesto que en ese mismo momento vio como Luffy cargaba en sus brazos a la emperatriz Boa Hancock, a la que de seguro le pertenecía el corazón de su capitán, por lo que Nami inconscientemente respondió cortante.

\- Es solo el tobillo, no te preocupes – dijo la pelirroja sin notar que sentía envidia de la mujer que llevaba su capitán en brazos. – Nee, Paulie ¿podemos continuar? – esta última pregunta Nami la hizo aferrándose un poco a la chaqueta que llevaba puesta el carpintero. Haciendo que este solo pudiese asentir con la cabeza y continuar caminando.

\- Nami… ¿Realmente te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Luffy enojado pues sentía como su navegante solo lo estaba ignorando y él no lograba entender la razón del problema, por lo que seguía todo el camino observando como su navegante era llevada por aquel hombre, así que solo hacia caras de enojo todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Oii, minna! ¿Qué les ocurrió? – Grito Usopp desde el barco al ver llegar a sus nakamas antes de lo esperado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Usopp? – pregunto un adorable reno mientras se asomaba desde la puerta de su consultorio.

\- ¡Hey chopper! – susurro el nariz larga al pequeño reno, mientras le hacía señales con su mano para que se acercase. – es nuestra oportunidad para activar la siguiente parte del plan. Mira alla vienen Luffy y Paulie cargando a las chicas es nuestra oportunidad.

\- I-I-iishaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – Grito el inocente chopper a percatarse de como traían cargadas a la navegante y a la emperatriz.

-Oii, tu eres el doctor – dijo Usopp calmando al pequeño. – recuerda el plan, tu solo atiende a las chicas.

\- ¡Oh! Es cierto, gracias a dios. – Dijo chopper al recordar que él era el doctor. – Déjalo en mis manos Usopp. – culmino el pequeño con mucha confianza en si mismo.

\- bien, pongamos en marcha el plan "P.E.F" – Dijo el líder del Equipo Amor.

\- déjenme revisarlas – grito chopper al ver ya a bordo del barco a los chicos.

\- ¿pero qué ocurrió? – dijo Robin que se acercaba con los demás miembros de la tripulación.

\- HERMOSISIMA NAMI-SWAN, HERMOSISIMA HANCOCK-CHAN ¿Qué les ocurrió? – Pregunto Sanji desesperadamente y sintiendo mucha envidia por no ser el quien cargase a alguna de las dos damas.

\- No me hables con tanta confianza bastardo – Respondió Boa Hancock – el único hombre que puede hablarme así es mi esposo Luffy.

\- No soy tu esposo – respondió Luffy como si de un error cualquiera se tratase, cargando con una mano a la mujer y con la otra sacándose un moco.

\- Luffy déjame revisar a Hancock - dijo chopper acercándose a la mujer que permitió que el doctor se acercase a ella pues no deseaba ser grosera con el doctor del barco de su amado. – veo que te encuentras bien, de seguro solo fue un poco de estrés.

\- Paulie sienta aquí a Nami – chopper pregunto a Nami lo que había ocurrido, esta le conto de inmediato que solo se había lastimado el tobillo – ya veo, pero lo tendré que vendar, no te preocupes podrás caminar, pero no vayas a sobre esforzarlo mucho. – decía chopper completamente metido en su papel como doctor.

\- Gracias chopper – dijo Nami muy dulcemente al pequeño y peludo reno que la atendía.

\- Bueno… Yo creo que mejor me voy, dejare por aquí todo lo que compraste – dijo Paulie colocando las cosas de Nami en el suelo, con un tono que reflejaba lo mucho que se había decepcionado pues no había tenido oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos.

\- ya que sus cit… Salidas se arruinaron… ¿Por qué no hacemos un banquete y festejamos aquí en el barco? Hasta podrían pasar aquí la noche – Dijo Usopp algo nervioso – Jeje. – rio Usopp al ver que nadie decía nada al respecto.

\- Eso sería una idea encantadora, Yohohoho – Dijo Brook apegándose al plan de seguir la corriente.

\- mientras tengamos sake – dijo Zoro algo animado.

\- Yo estaré encantando de cocinar para tan hermosas damas… y unos cuantos cabrones – dijo Sanji cambiando de un tono dulce a uno de mala gana.

\- jeje, eso suena a que será realmente divertido – dijo Robin con un completo doble sentido.

\- ¡CARNE! – grito el capitán haciendo a todos saber que estaba completamente de acuerdo con la idea.

\- Uff, parece que el plan "P.E.F" va a tener un buen comienzo – Pensó Usopp mientras miraba a los demás miembros del E.A.

Y como si todos pensasen lo mismo respondieron asintiendo la cabeza, incluso Zoro que al parecer se sentía más animado al saber que había sake.

Hola, paso por aquí para saludar y para disculparme por no actualizar en mucho tiempo, espero sigan disfrutando de mi historia hasta el final. Sus comentarios como siempre me animan a continuar y realmente me hacen feliz pues me gusta saber que opinan.

P.D: Sé que no les dije lo que significa "P.E.F" pero si no se lo imaginan pues se los diré en el próximo capitulo :3 sin más nada que decir, un abrazo.

ATT: MomoUsagiSan.

.


	9. Chapter 9 Pijamada Enamorados felices

**One piece le pertenece al mangaka Eiichiro Oda.**

CAPITULO IX: Pijamada Enamorados Felices.

La fiesta comenzó en el barco de los Mugiwara, Sanji de inmediato se colocó manos a la obra pues como chef estrella del barco no podía hacer más que el más espectacular banquete, más aun aprovechando la gran variedad de ingredientes que obviamente habían sido elegidos al azar por los demás miembros de la tripulación, pero Sanji no podía quejarse pues habían escogido todo perfectamente.

Todos en el barco comenzaron a beber y comer, Brook tocaba buena música interpretando sus canción como el "Soul King", Robin se dispuso a leer un libro que había encontrado por lo que se sentó junto a su querido marimo el cual se encontraba tomando sake.

Usopp, Chopper y Franky hacían imitaciones haciendo reír a la gran mayoría a carcajadas y entre ellos Luffy que de tanto reír se le escurría la bebida por la nariz, Boa Hancock se encontraba sentada junto a Luffy completamente sonrojada pensando en cómo sería su primera noche junto a su esposo, Paulie estaba riendo al ver las tonterías que hacían los demás, pero una persona no estaba mezclada en la fiesta… Nami. La navegante del barco, había dejado todas las cosas que había comprado en su habitación, para luego caminar hacia donde se encontraban los demás en cubierta, sin dejar atrás tantos pensamientos que solo la hacían confundir más y más.

Nami se sentía muy incómoda, a pesar de tener un vendaje perfectamente delgado y suave cubriendo su pie, el problema no era tener el pie lastimado, el verdadero problema ella lo sentía muy dentro de sí pues se sentía enojada; no podía evitar recordar a su capitán cargando a esa mujer Boa Hancock, el hecho de que Luffy tuviese a alguien más a quien proteger… nunca le molesto que protegiese a otros, incluso le parecía muy noble de su parte, siempre pensó que gracias a esa noble y hermosa personalidad de Luffy ella como muchas otras personas seguía con vida para seguir adelante con la búsqueda de sus sueños, pero esta vez era distinto, no se trataba de una persona indefensa que necesita ayuda, si no de la mujer que hace el corazón de Luffy latir más rápido de lo normal, esa que robo su corazón. Nami ya no soportaba más seguir pensando en ello, esos extraños y divagantes pensamientos hacían que se sintiese absurda, pues ni ella misma los entendía.

\- ¿Qué demonios es lo que me molesta de todo esto? – Se preguntó Nami así mismas dejándolo salir de su boca mientras inflaba un poco las mejillas, sin notar que ya estaba en cubierta.

\- ¿Algo te molesta? – Pregunto Paulie algo preocupado, pues sentía temor de ser rechazado.

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo Nami saliendo de sus pensamientos y regresando al mundo real, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho – N-no, no nada… Je-je.

\- Y-Ya veo – dijo Paulie dejando ver un tono rosa en su rostro mientras veía lo linda que era la navegante que se encontraba frente a él.

\- Ah! Lo olvide. – Dijo la pelirroja saliendo por completo de sus pensamientos y recordando lo que tenía que hacer. – deje las cosas en mi habitación.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Pregunto Paulie tratando de parecer confiable.

\- Sí, claro.

En ese momento Luffy se encontraba ansioso por estar con Nami, era esa extraña necesidad de tenerla cerca suyo, para cuidarla que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, pero justo en el instante que giro su cabeza para localizar a la pelirroja, solo pudo ver como se alejaba junto a ese Rubio carpintero.

Luffy instintivamente solo camino siguiéndolos mientras comía un gran trozo de carne, sin darle oportunidad a cualquier miembro de la tripulación ni a Boa Hancock de preguntar hacia donde se dirigía.

Ya en la habitación Nami y Paulie comenzaron a conversar. Mientras que Luffy observaba fuera de esta sin ser visto.

\- Bien… ¿E-en qué te puedo ayudar? – Pregunto Paulie algo nervioso, pues se encontraba en la habitación de Nami, eso ya era algo muy grande.

\- A-ah sí, si – Nami aún se encontraba algo fuera de sí pues, esas tontas ideas seguían dando vueltas por su cabeza. – Necesito sacar estos paquetes que compre como regalo… Ya luego les cobrare.

\- Si, si… ¡LOS REGALOS NO SE COBRAN! – Grito Paulie desesperado, dejando la vergüenza a un lado.

\- Jaja solo bromeaba… Si, una broma, jeje – Dijo Nami en un tono muy poco confiable.

\- Si lo dices de esa manera seguiré sin creerte… - Dijo Paulie sintiendo vergüenza por sus palabras.

\- Vamos Onii-chan no te preocupes, incluso tengo uno para ti, toma. – Dijo Nami estirando sus manos hacia el Rubio – Gracias por acompañarme hoy. – Nami dio su sincera gratitud al carpintero con una hermosa sonrisa, pues realmente se sentía muy a gusto estando a su lado, podía olvidar un poco en esa amarga sensación que no la dejaba pensar en nada más.

Paulie estiro sus manos recibiendo el regalo de la navegante, dejando que sus manos se quedasen encontradas por unos segundos.

\- Arigatou – Dijo Paulie agradecido dejando ver un rostro muy alegre y amable, haciendo que Nami no pudiese evitar notar lo guapo que este era.

\- N-no hay de que… - dijo Nami un tanto nerviosa por sus propios pensamientos, si bien no estaba enamorada de Paulie podía ver lo apuesto que podía ser haciendo que la pelirroja se sintiese un poco nerviosa.

Luffy que solo comía su carne dejo de comer al mismo tiempo que dejo de observar tal escena que al parecer le era incómoda para su vista. Luffy solo camino rápidamente al lugar de la fiesta esta vez pasando de largo junto a los demás…

\- Luffy… - Dijo Boa Hancock tratando de hablar con el moreno pero este solo siguió de largo sin voltear a verla.

\- Parece que el capitán necesita relajarse un poco – Dijo Robin con una sonrisa en su rostro justo antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

Luffy camino hasta llegar a su asiento especial, la cabeza del Sunny, solo se sentó allí con un rostro serio mientras terminaba de comer su carne.

Mientras tanto Nami continuaba recogiendo los regalos y por supuesto haciendo que Paulie cargase todos, con excepción de uno…

\- ¡Minna! – Dijo Nami para llamar la atención de sus Nakamas, y al ver que estos voltearon de inmediato al oír su voz continuo hablando – Les compre estos regalo – dijo muy emocionada la pelirroja.

Los mugiwara al escuchar tal cosa se impresionaron de tal manera que parecía que habían encontrado el mismísimo one piece.

\- Tranquilos yo vere si tiene fiebre – dijo Usopp levantándose rápidamente para tomar la temperatura de Nami pero esta le dio un manotazo a tiempo.

\- No se preocupen ya me los pagaran – Dijo la navegante giñando un ojo a sus nakamas.

\- ¡QUE LOS REGALOS NO SE COBRAN! – gritaron muchos en coro, mientras que Robin no paraba de reír y Sanji de llorar por la emoción.

Nami comenzó a repartir los regalos que había comprado sin notar aun que Luffy se encontraba distante de todos.

\- Este es para Usopp – Dijo la pelirroja tomando de un regalo de la pila que cargaba el pobre Paulie.

\- Sigo sin confiar en esto, pero ARIGATOU! – Dijo El nariz larga abriendo su regalo sin disimular la emoción – Son… Son unos lentes de ¡TIRADOR! Y… ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Usopp intrigado y a la vez lleno de emoción.

\- Son Municiones muy poco comunes que se pueden encontrar en esta isla – Comenzó a explicar Nami llena de emoción y alegría haciendo que Luffy comenzara a mirar hacia donde se encontraban estos tratando de disimularlo de una manera muy tierna.

\- Yo también, ¡YO TAMBIEN! – Dijo Chopper emocionado

\- Hai, Hai. Aquí está el regalo del doctor – Dijo Nami guiñándole el ojo al pequeño reno.

\- Ni creas que me vas a hacer feliz alagándome cabrona – Dijo el peludo reno con una voz aguda, bailando de alegría mientras tomaba su regalo de las manos de la pelirroja – ¡Aww! Es un libro de medicina – Dijo Chopper emocionado.

\- Para Sanji-kun tengo… - Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa que obligo al cocinero a tener una hemorragia nasal. – una corbata – dijo la pelirroja mientras la colocaba en el cuello de su Nakama.

\- Arigatou Nami-san – Dijo Sanji en un tono serio algo sonrojado, para luego tratar de abrazar a la pelirroja de sus sueños.

\- No es nada – dijo Nami mientras esquivaba el abrazo a una gran velocidad giñando el ojo.

Todos reian mientras Nami repartia los regalos uno a uno, luego de Chopper paso por Brook al cual le obsequio unos lentes oscuros bastante a la moda los cuales hacían resaltar sus ojos, aunque él no tenía ojos, yohohoho.

Continúo con Franky y Robin, llegando luego al cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro.

\- Aquí está tu regalo – Dijo Nami con una sonrisa llena de malicia en su rostro.

\- No me agrada para nada esa cara de bruj… Arigatou – Dijo Zoro lleno de temor al abrir el obsequio de la pelirroja. – una playera…- El espadachín se quedó callado mientras su rostro comenzaba a colocarse rojo pues alcanzo a leer algo en esta antes de dejar que los demás la viesen. La playera decía "Si me pierdo devuélveme a mi novia"

\- Espero que las disfruten tortolitos – susurro Nami cerca de Zoro colocando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras señalaba discretamente a Robin con el pulgar, la cual con una sonrisa en su rostro le mostro la playera que ella tenía la cual decía "Soy su novia".

Nami comenzó a reír por lo que le había hecho al espadachín, mientras que este solo podía maldecirla en voz baja.

\- Nami ¿No te has olvidado de alguien? – Pregunto la morena mirando a Luffy que no dejaba de voltear a ver emocionado.

\- No, claro que no… también traje algunas cosas para las Kujas – Dijo la pelirroja poniendo algunos pequeños regalos en las manos de Boa Hancock, pues si bien se sentía incomoda de verla junto a Luffy esta no era razón para incomodar a la amiga de su capitán.

Hancock al recibir las cosas no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco pues no estaba acostumbrada a aceptar regalos que no fuesen de mujeres de su tribu.

\- Ya veo, ya veo, esta mujer no pudo evitar deslumbrarse con mi belleza superior así que trata de no tenerme como su rival… – comenzó a desvariar la emperatriz de Amazon Lily.

Nami ignoro por completo los comentarios de esta pues aún faltaba entregar el regalo más importante.

\- Nami – Dijo Robin llamando la atención de la pelirroja - Creo que alguien espera un poco ansioso su regalo – dijo la morena mientras señalaba con su dedo hacia la cabeza del Sunny.

\- … - Nami solo observo la espalda de su capitán sin decir una sola palabra comenzó a caminar hacia él, comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa de una manera casi ridícula.

Luffy al tener a Nami cerca no pude evitar dar un salto, quedando justo frente a esta.

\- Aquí… Esta tu regalo – Dijo llena de vergüenza la navegante mientras extendía sus manos con un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto.

Luffy estaba esperando su turno desde hacía ya unos minutos que para el habían sido como horas, pero aun así no podía dejar de estar enojado, el mismo no entendía claramente que era ese sentimiento que tenía en su pecho, pero algo era cierto y es que no le gustaba nada sentirse de esa manera tan misteriosa.

Luffy tomo el regalo e inmediatamente comenzó a abrirlo mientras todos los demás tenían sus ojos sobre él, pues tenían mucha curiosidad.

\- Es… ¡Es una chaqueta como la del rey de los piratas! – Dijo Luffy muy emocionado cambiando su semblante que había estado disgustado hasta el momento. Sin poder controlar la emoción se abalanzó sobre la chica dándole un fuerte abrazo en forma de gratitud.

Ese abrazo hizo que Nami más que alegría sintiese un fuerte nerviosismo por lo que sin pensarlo le dio un golpe a su capitán en la cabeza.

\- Arigatou Nami! – Dijo Luffy ignorando el fuerte golpe que le dio la chica en la cabeza, haciendo que esta se sonrojase.

\- No es nada… - Dijo Nami tratando de evitar la mirada asesina de la emperatriz Hancock.

\- ¡Pónmela! – Dijo Luffy emocionado casi dando saltos.

\- ¿Eh? – Fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de la pelirroja, Luffy había estado actuando extraño, podía admitir que ella también, pero esto ya era otra cosa. - ¿Por qué no te la pones tú mismo? – Pregunto la pelirroja con un tono de reproche.

\- Nami… por favor. – Dijo el moreno con un tono de súplica que nadie podría soportar.

\- Luffy si quieres yo puedo ponértela – dijo Hancock con un suave tono rosa en sus mejillas. – Además soy tu esposa después de todo – pensó la joven emperatriz de Amazon Lily.

\- No. – Dijo el caprichoso capitán cruzado de brazos. – A Sanji si le podías poner la corbata, pero a mí que soy el capitán no me puedes poner la chaqueta… - se quejaba Luffy en voz muy baja.

Todos en el barco miraban a Luffy atónitos, acaso ¿estaba celoso? Normalmente el actuaba como un niño cuando quisiera, pero ahora era un capricho. La escena hacia que Hancock se sintiese molesta, tanto que solo podía desear matar con sus propias manos a esa pelirroja roba maridos.

La atmosfera en el barco comenzó a sentirse pesada.

\- Ohh! Ya es tarde… deberíamos dormir. – Dijo Usopp entrando en un estado de pánico.

\- Pero si es muy temprano, además somos piratas – Dijo chopper con una sonrisa inocente como la de un ángel, la cual fue totalmente interrumpida por los ojos de Usopp quien ponía un rostro que claramente decía "Callate y sígueme la corriente".

\- Digo… Que sueño tengo… Dormir es bueno para la salud je-jeje – Dijo esta vez chopper con un tono completamente fingido.

Robin no pudo evitar tapar su boca para no soltar una carcajada, las cosas se estaban volviendo más graciosas de lo que ella se esperaba.

\- Eres peor que un demonio – susurro Zoro dejando ver una sonrisa.

Mientras la confusión seguía en el barco, todos en silencio asintieron decidiendo ir a dormir.

\- Muy bien… ¿Que es esta mierda? - Pregunto la navegante bastante molesta.

\- Es una SUPER cama doble – Dijo el Cyborg bastante orgulloso.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi cama? BASTARDO – Gruño la navegante cada vez más enojada, sus ojos eran de color rojo intenso cuando su ira llegaba a tal limite.

\- Nee, Nami, míralo de este modo, hoy la novia de Luffy duerme contigo y ya mañana tu cama será igual de grande pero para ti sola – Dijo el nariz larga tratando de convencer a su amiga.

\- Umm… Me deben una.

\- claro, claro – Dijo Usopp entre risas palmeando la espalda de la navegante, sin pensar en lo que era en realidad "deberle una" a esa chica.

No habían pasado más de 10 minutos y los chicos se encontraban haciendo un escándalo en su habitación, mientras que las chicas ya habían entrado en la cama, unas más cómodas que otras, pues no era tan fácil dormir mientras alguien te maldice.

\- Nee minna ¿qué les parece ir a la habitación de las mujeres? – Dijo Usopp entre risas como si fuese un niño en una pijamada mixta.

\- USOPP, BASTARDO ¿PARA QUE QUIERES IR? – Grito Sanji mientras le escurría sangre por la nariz.

\- Ijiji – Reía Usopp llamando la atención de los demás chicos, especialmente la de Luffy, Zoro y Paulie los cuales observaron a Usopp con un rostro de odio profundo.

\- S-solo vamos a hacerles una broma… - continuo hablando Usopp mientras el sudor le corría por todo el cuerpo, sentía el aura asesina.

\- Bien, que sea esto un duelo – Dijo el cazador de piratas bastante confiado pues sabía que su chica no sería presa fácil.

\- ¿Quieren apostar cual será la más asustadiza? – Pregunto Usopp buscando sus apostadores.

\- NaMi – Dijeron casi todos en unísono, exceptuando a tres hombres en el grupo.

\- NAMI CHAN NO ES MIEDOSA, solo un poco cobarde – Dijo Sanji mostrando enormes corazones en los ojos.

\- Nami no es una cobarde… - Dijo Luffy en voz baja, tratando de no enojarse.

\- Bien, bien… Entonces apostemos de otra manera… - Dijo Usopp de una manera muy sospechosa. – Asustaremos a las chicas por igual y apostaremos a quién de nosotros correrían si tuviesen miedo. – Usopp no podía dejar de evitar pensar que sus planes eran perfectos, incluso Robin ignoraba esta parte tan importante.

Los cómplices sonrieron felices al escuchar a Usopp, mientras que los inocentes solo lo observaron con una seriedad absoluta, incluyendo a Zoro que al parecer dormía profundamente cuando esta parte fue contada.

\- Yo apuesto a que Nami-san correrá a mis brazos – Dijo Sanji dándole un soplido al humo de su cigarrillo y dejando salir un poco de sangre por su nariz.

\- Yo apuesto a que Robin correrá a los míos – Dijo Franky mostrando un giño a sus cómplices, a lo que todos menos Zoro giñaron un ojo.

\- Yo apuesto a que todas correrán a mí – Dijo Chopper poniendo una patita sobre su pequeño pecho.

\- Yo apuesto a que Boa Hancock correrá a mí, ya que soy el más confiable – Dijo Usopp buscando alguna reacción por parte de Luffy, lo cual era inútil ya que este lo ignoro por completo.

\- Yo apostare a que le veré las pantis a Nami-san, yohohoho – Reía Brook dejando sonrojas sus huesos.

\- Yo, tal vez, Nami… Digo es a la que más conozco de las chicas…- Decía Paulie tratando de no ahogarse con su puro.

Solo faltaban dos personas por decir sus apuestas, el capitán del barco y su segundo al mando.

La tensión sobre estos dos era evidente, tanto que parecía mejor no molestarlos, daban la impresión de que podían matar a cualquier inocente que les hablase en ese momento.

Los demás dejaron el asunto por la paz y procedieron con el plan de asustar a las mujeres que inocentemente dormían esa noche.

\- Ya veo, así que planean asustarnos, juju – Pensó para si una Robin completamente divertida con la idea, eliminando así la oreja que había colocado en la habitación de los chicos.

Hasta aqui el capitulo 9, espero que sea de su agrado, pueden comentar y darme sus opiniones las cuales valoro muchisimo.

Pido disculpas si tarde tanto en subir un nuevo capitulo, prometo subir el proximo lo antes posible, ya falta poco para que se termine. Un saludo! :3


	10. Chapter 10 Sustos que dan gusto (FIN)

One piece es una historia escrita por el mangaka Eiichiro Oda.

Capitulo X: Sustos que dan gusto. (Fin)

La broma que se convirtió en un extraño torneo estaba por dar comienzo, los chicos decidieron turnarse y sacarse unos palitos de un tarro, estos palitos tenían en uno de sus lados un número, empezaron al número al menor.

Los chicos sacaron sus palitos al mismo tiempo, y aun siendo difícil de creer, esta parte de la misión fue completamente aleatoria, según el equipo esto no fue consecuencia a futuro.

\- Ok, ya todos tienen un número, mostrémoslos al mismo tiempo. - Dijo Usopp bastante conforme con la situación.

Los chicos se presentan al mismo tiempo sus números.

\- ¡Soy el primero! Jeje - Dijo Chopper algo feliz olvidando por completo de que se trataba de realidad este juego.

\- Yohoho, Soy el segundo - Dijo Brook bastante emocionado a la espera de ver unas lindas pantis.

\- Yo el tercero - dijo el Cyborg del barco.

\- Y tú el cuarto - dijo Usopp entre risas guiñando un ojo a sus secuaces en el plan.

\- yo el quinto ... - dijo Paulie con un tono algo seco

\- todos parecían conformes con sus números, excepto por tres tristes, hombres que solo anunciaron su descontento al poseer una terrible penumbra a su alrededor, se podía sentir el odio en el aire.

\- bien, chicos que quieren saber ¿tenemos un marcador y coronamos a uno o dos ganadores? - Dijo Franky algo entusiasmado mostrando una pantalla robótica que se ha añadido recientemente a su cuerpo. - Podremos ver qué pasa en la habitación gracias a este modelo de visión que está en la habitación de las chicas.

\- ¡SUGOI! - exclamaron Chopper, Usopp y el sombrero de paja con un rostro iluminado y lleno de emoción, por lo que no pude evitar hacer algunas cosas tontas al robot.

\- coff, coff - tocio falsamente Usopp para llamar la atención de sus nakamas - Muy bien es el turno de Chopper - Dijo Usopp guiñándole un ojo al reno que al parecer no recordaba que todo era parte del plan maestro.

Chopper rápidamente comió una cápsula que había sido creada en especial para esta ocasión, en tan solo unos segundos se había convertido en una especie de monstruo enano, era una versión de un gremlin, pero menos feo, claro está. Los chicos al final para evitar emocionarse un poco más, incluyendo a Usopp que de repente lo oculto con una toz fingida.

\- Bien Minna ¿preparados? - Dijo Nariz larga-kun sacando un micrófono imaginario pues si hacían mucho ruido las chicas iban a notar su plan absurdo. - ¡Chopper! Listo en ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 - dicho esto pequeño reno se escabullo sigilosamente al cuarto de las chicas.

Los chicos comenzaron a ver lo que sucedía desde la pantalla, lo que era muy conveniente.

En ese momento en la habitación de las chicas una emperatriz se levantaba de mal humor porque además de dormir junto a una pelirroja muy cercana a su amado esposo, ahora tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño, esto parecía una pequeña jugada del destino.

Chopper, quien tenía un punto de entrada a la habitación de las chicas, se encontró frente a frente con la emperatriz de amazona Lily Boa Hancock, un adversario temible, por lo que el pequeño reno por muchos rodeos puso su peor cara para darle un susto de muerte a esa hermosa mujer.

Luffy en ese momento coloco un rostro serio, solo para decir - Demonios.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No hay crees que puedan con emperatriz? - pregunto Paulie algo preocupado, pero sin necesidad de una respuesta lo que vio fue suficiente.

\- Que linda criatura - dijo la emperatriz con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, pero antes de que el adorable doctor pudiese siquiera "gruñir" esta vez en el rostro - ¿Cómo te atreves a pararte frente a mí? ... ¿ humm? - culmino la ahora descontenta emperatriz mientras caminaba al baño con su cuerpo casi completamente arqueado hacia atrás.

\- Chopper no puede continuar, la ganadora es la emperatriz Boa Hancock - Dijo Usopp con voz de réferi.

Los chicos evitaon reír mientras trataban de animar un helicóptero.

\- Parece que conoces muy bien a esa mujer ... - Dijo el Rubio y moreno carpintero mientras fumaba un habano.

\- ... Pase un poco de tiempo con ella en Amazon Lily - Dijo Luffy un poco distante, para luego caminar a donde estaba el reno con una gran sonrisa - Shishishi - Rio Luffy seguido de un - Buen trabajo.

\- Chopper ... tu disfraz es SUPER - Dijo el Cyborg entre lágrimas mientras le daba una palpada en la espalda al reno tratando de consolarlo al igual que su capitán.

La emotiva escena entre el ahora no tan adorable y el emocionalmente emocionante Cyborg quedo en segundo plano mientras que el auto proclamado réferi "capitán Usopp" sigue con el absurdo concurso.

\- Muy bien, el participante Tony Tony Chopper ¡ha caído! - Dijo Usopp haciendo una señal para el doctor derrotado. - Es el turno del único e increíble ... ¡BROOK!

De manera inesperada una campaña fue tocada por Franky y en la pantalla se pudo ver cómo cambiar el turno y colocarse cero puntos junto al rostro del pequeño reno, para luego dejar en su lugar un cráneo con sombrero afro.

\- Yohoho, hare mi mejor esfuerzo por ver panti ... por asustar ... yohoho - Dijo el esqueleto con un rostro sonrojado y una risa nerviosa.

Los chicos inmediatamente se colocaron en una posición que informaba de antemano que todos se encontraban atentos a la situación incluso chopper con su rostro aun lleno de lágrimas, que aunque era un reno también era un hombre.

\- ¿Listo? - Dijo Usopp a lo que espero una pose de salida para luego continuar - En 3 ... 2 ... .1 ¡FUERA!

Brook rápidamente dejo salir su alma del cuerpo y rápidamente al cuarto de las chicas antes de que llegase Boa Hancock porque sabía muy bien que no era una presa fácil de atrapar, por lo tanto decidió ir por lo seguro.

Al llegar a vio como Robin "dormía" muy "profundamente" o eso era lo que él pensaba en su inconsciente inocencia. Luego observaremos a una desprotegida pelirroja que dormirá con una incomodidad en su rostro como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla en ese momento.

\- Yohoho, perfecto - Dijo el esqueleto pero fue interrumpido por un pequeño murmuro de Nami.

\- Thund ... er..bo ... t ...

¿Eh? Pero ... ¿What?

\- ¡TEMPO! - Grito la pelirroja entre pesadillas haciendo que el esqueleto el cayo de inmediato en un rayo justo a un lado.

Brook extremadamente asustado salió de la habitación a toda velocidad en un estado de pánico al sable que la navegante podía ser aún cuando estaba dormida.

Los chicos vieron un Brook regresar espantado a su cuerpo.

\- Kowaii ... - Dijo el esqueleto entre sollozos.

Uspp ya un poco más asustado por lo que pasa con las mujeres decididas cambiar las reglas del juego ...

\- Debido a los detalles técnicos, se ha cambiado la modalidad del juego por favor, manténganse juntos - Dijo Usopp mientras sostenía el micrófono invisible muy cerca de su rostro con una expresión de terror.

Mientras Usopp rearmaba el plan Chopper regreso a ser la cosita linda que siempre había tenido pues el efecto de sus píldoras ya había pasado.

\- Muy bien ... el plan es el siguiente - Dijo Usopp bastante contento mientras que una gran intriga. - Ya que los ganadores son aquellos que se conectan con las chicas corran a sus brazos, lo más conveniente es que alguien las asuste mientras que los restantes solo sean los "héroes" en esta situación, lo que propongo que Brook y Chopper vayan juntos y les den un susto de muerte. - Culmino Usopp bastante contento por su plan, en el cual se lavaba las manos como Pilatos y dejaba a sus nakamas en manos de esas mujeres "indefensas".

Los demás hombres en el barco parecían un poco emocionados con la idea, pero al mismo tiempo esto logro que el aire se hizo más pesado por el deseo de competitividad que emanaban algunos de ellos.

Unos instantes antes de abrir con la nueva tecnología Chopper que sea un poco complicado.

\- ¡Brook! Ya sé lo que haremos, tengo un plan - Dijo el pequeño reno de emoción porque su plan era perfecto.

Mientras el pequeño Reno y el esqueleto se ponían de acuerdo para el plan pero no tan innovador, las chicas por fin dormían tranquilamente a excepción de una vez que era imposible.

\- Minna, por favor todos frente al frente de la habitación de las chicas - Dijo el esqueleto con tono de aeromozo.

Los chicos se encontraban frente a la puerta, todos al pendiente de sus apuestas, una gran parte de su honor estaba en juego, o eso pensaban algunos inocentes que desconocían el nivel de celos que permitían algunos de los presentes.

Chopper y Brook comenzaron el plan de ataque, el helicóptero se comió de nuevo esa extraña píldora que tenía que fabricar para darle un tono diferente a su voz, mientras que Brook creó un ambiente tétrico con ayuda de su música, logrando así en conjunto una extraña y aterradora ilusión.

Los chicos que observaron todo desde la puerta quedaron impactados al ver la calidad del trabajo duro del pequeño reno y el esqueleto.

\- sugoi ... - Dijo Usopp que se encuentra tan atónito como los demás hombres.

Todos los chicos parecían estar decididos a ganar.

Antes de que alguien pudiese hablar Robin se levantó de la cama súbitamente y miro con unos ojos muertos todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

\- ¡Oh! ¡No! Tengo TANTO miedo - Dijo La arqueóloga con un tono fingido mientras hacia un rostro un poco aterrador.

\- Robin- chwaaan no te preocupes corre hacia mi yo te salvare! - Grito Sanji con unos enormes corazones rosas saliendo de sus ojos.

Robin volteo su rostro hacia donde se encontraban los chicos y comenzó a correr para saltar a los brazos de su querido samurái.

\- Mi héroe - dijo Robin con un seductor susurro al oído del samurái haciendo que este se escuchara a más no poder.

\- Bruja ...

\- ¡Y el ganador de esta ronda es ... ZORO! - Dijo Usopp usando su voz de narrador

\- ¿Por qué dios? ¿Por qué ese marimo puede llevarse a mi querida Robin-chan? - Decía Sanji mientras lloraba de rodillas en el suelo.

\- SUPER, tranquilo aún tenemos dos chicas más - Dijo Franky con unas lágrimas de emoción en los ojos tratando de animar a Sanji, para luego marcar un punto para Zoro.

Los chicos nuevamente se pusieron en posición, solo quedaban dos chicas y cinco chicos, la tensión se sentía en el aire.

\- Comiencen - Dijo Usopp en un suspiro suizo y en un micrófono falso.

Rápidamente el esqueleto y el retroceso del agua del ambiente, la ilusión era tan aterrador que podía hacer que la chica se desmayase al instante.

Los chicos solo se limitaban a observar, mientras que Sanji esperaba con los brazos abiertos en el caso de que las dos mujeres quisieran ser rescatados por un caballero.

\- Pensaste que no correría a ti ¿no es cierto? - Susurro Robin al oído de Zoro haciendo que este se sonrojase un poco.

\- Cállate ... - Dijo Zoro en voz baja tomando la mano de la arqueóloga de una manera muy discreta, sin perder de vista lo que ocurrió en esa habitación.

\- Jeje, soy muy feliz espadachín-san - Dijo Robin en respuesta a Zoro.

En ese instante se escuchó un grito de terror en estado puro, era Nami quien no paraba de gritar.

\- ¡Kyaaaah! ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¡AUXILIO! ¡Kyaaah! - Gritaba Nami, pues al despertar lo primero que pudieron ver sus ojos fue la aterradora ilusión creada por el equipo del Reno y el Esqueleto.

Los gritos descontrolados de la navegante despertaron con un humor del demonio a la emperatriz que dormía a su lado por lo que se levantó de golpe.

Nami al ver que la emperatriz no pudo evitar que abrazarla fuertemente, pues está completamente aterrada, antes de que esta pudiese reaccionar de manera similar a la habitación y una fuerza desorbitada que la ilusión desapareciese por completo.

\- ¡ELLA ES MIA! - Grito Luffy asombrando a todos.

\- Oye Luffy ... Nami no quería quitarte a Boa ... - Dijo Usopp tratando de calmar los ánimos.

\- Oi, Luffy ¿qué estás haciendo? - pregunto Sanji

\- Ella es mía ... - Repitió Luffy esta vez un poco más bajo - Y NO LA COMPARTIRÍA CON NADIE - Grito nuevamente para esta vez tomar una persona que inocentemente consideraba de su propiedad.

\- Luffy ... - Dijo Nami con los ojos algo llenos de lágrimas por el miedo.

\- Nunca dejare que nadie tenga a Nami, ella es mía y solo mía - Decía Luffy muy decidido mientras salía de la habitación con la navegante en sus brazos, dejando a todos o al menos a la mayoría con la mandíbula en el suelo.

\- Luffy bájame.

\- No.

\- ¡LUFFY! - gritaba la pelirroja dándole golpes pequeños en el pecho a su capitán.

Luffy seguir caminando sin importar los errores de su navegante, continuar hasta llegar a su lugar especial en el barco, ese lugar donde amaba sentarse a contemplar aquel infinito y hermoso que un día seria suyo.

\- Nami ... - Dijo Luffy un poco más calmado colocando a la chica en el suelo.

\- Luffy ¿Qué demonios es lo que ocurre? - Pregunto Nami algo desconcertada con lo que estaba pasando. - Últimamente ha sido extraño, desde que vino Paulie de visita tiene estado actuando así.

\- Estoy celoso - Respondió Luffy con un tono serio poco común en él.

\- Siempre e ... Espera ... ¿Qué? - Pregunto Nami algo impactado hasta entonces donde tenía entendido, Luffy amaba a la emperatriz de Amazon Lily, claramente esto tenía que ser un mal entendido.

\- No quiero que nadie te tenga, solo yo. - Dijo Luffy con los ojos tapados por su sombrero de paja.

Nami observó a su capitán un instante y sonrió un poco de manera forzada.

\- Si sigues haciendo las cosas para malinterpretar, vas a hacer un enaniego a Hancock- Dijo Nami con una sonrisa. - Ella es la mujer a la que amas ¿no?

Luffy al escuchar este camino hacia Nami haciendo que esta bajase un poco la cabeza por los nervios, la tomo por la cintura y el ojo en los labios, uno muy dulce y sin experiencia pero completamente lleno de amor.

\- Sé que soy un tonto pero hasta yo puedo darme cuenta de que te amo. - Dijo Luffy riendo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la querida navegante - Shishishi.

\- Yo también ... Te amo ... Idiota - Dijo Nami dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad de sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, mugiwara observaban todo desde una distancia segura.

\- Nami-chwan ¿Por qué te vas de mis brazos? - Lloraba Sanji de manera desconsolada. Mientras que Usopp, Franky y Brook observaban la escena con asombro porque nunca se dieron cuenta de que romance que se estaba formando en el barco.

\- ¡Oh! Así que estaban enamorados, debo estudiar un poco más el apareamiento humano entonces - Dijo Chopper mientras tomaba notas.

\- Jeje, por fin se dio cuenta - Dijo Robin admitiendo que conocía la verdad desde un comienzo.

\- Bruja - Dijo Zoro para luego besar la mejilla de la arqueóloga frente a todos causando un nuevo alboroto.

Las cosas parecían estar muy bien para las nuevas parejas que se habían formado en el barco, pero que tenían dos personas que estaban pensando que estaban pasando antes de esta situación.

\- Onii-chan ¿Ya te vas? - Pregunto Nami al ver que el Rubio carpintero se iba del barco sin decir nada a nadie.

\- Sí, creo que fui derrotado sin haberlo intentado - Dijo Paulie acariciando el cabello de Nami para luego marcharse sin decir nada más.

Nami entiende que le ocurrió al hombre se giró en busca de Luffy que estaba esperando justo detrás de ella para regresar junto a los demás.

\- Oi Luffy ... y ¿que pasara con Hancock? - Pregunto Nami preocupada por lo que puede ocurrirle a su vida de ahora en adelante.

\- Eh ... ¿Hancock? Usopp dijo que estaba dormida, al parecer se desmayó luego de despertar - Dijo Luffy algo confundido con la pregunta de Nami.

\- Ya veo - respondió Nami que claramente se encontraba preocupada por su salud física y mental al estar al lado de una mujer que ahora era enemiga y no por decisión propia.

Luffy que podía notar cualquier sentimiento de su corazón en el hombro de la mano con fuerza mientras caminaban hacia sus amigos.

\- Juro que voy a cuidar con mi vida para siempre - Susurro Luffy en el oído de Nami haciendo que sí se sonrojó y solo pudiese asentir con la cabeza.

\- ¡Nee! ¿Tortolos de que están hablando? - Pregunto Usopp mientras golpeaba con el codo a Luffy.

\- ¡Bien! Esta vez, después de encontrar el una pieza Nami será mi reina, shishishi - Dijo Luffy, muy feliz mientras sujetaba la mano de su novia y navegante.

\- ¡SIIII! - Gritaron los mugiwaras llenos de emoción por las nuevas aventuras que las esperaban y los nuevos romances por venir.

FIN.

Gracias por leer esta historia hasta el final, quiero creer que la espera valió la pena. (Perdón por tardar tanto).

Díganme que les pareció en los comentarios.

Saludos, se les quiere :3


End file.
